DEAD WORLD
by LOGEN
Summary: the world is dead. the aliens have wiped everyone out. all but five brave warriors who think each other dead. how can they restore humanity and find their love at the same time?
1. the warriors

CH. 1

The world… is dead. The only thing that interrupts the silence and peace of the quiet world is a breeze. Buildings all across the globe lay in ruin; molting their windows and bits of wood like a parrot. Rusted cars lay parked where their owners left them. Not a skeleton remains, not a body is left behind. Only the cities and towns show that life once lived on Earth. And yet, despite appearance of death, decay, and rust; humans have the annoying little habit of survival. In California, the Titans Tower lay dormant and drooped, as if saddened that its owners could not forestall the judgment that raked this world. Yes… its owners still live. But they live separate. The Great War that raged the earth left them leading armies on different parts of the globe… apart from each other. Starfire led the Chinese, Koreans, Japanese, Indians, and the Russians.

Robin led the Americans, Mexicans, and Canadians. Cyborg led the Europeans, Germans, French, Polls, Swedish, Finish, Irish, Scottish, Arabic, Turkish, and all the rest of Europe. Raven led the South Americans. Beast Boy led all of Africa. And despite their many new friends that died, despite all their new loves that died, when fire rained from the heavens, people fell from the onslaught of the enemy from a distant planet, the Titans lived on. They were all that was left in the world, apart, unable to find or contact one another. All hope of restoring humanity to its once former glory extinguished. All hope of one another being alive gone. They believed one another to be dead, rotting, or already dust in the wind. Beast Boy, his green skin sweat drenched in the desert looked at the clear blue sky. His eyes squinted against the sun. His pants were up above his knees and frayed at the edges.

His muscular chest held no shirt, but a belt slanting across it with pouches. A water bottle hung at his side empty and an Arabic looking sword at the other end of his waist; a silver revolver handle was sticking out of the back of his pants. He wondered if Raven was still alive. If Cyborg still had enough power or if he was as rusted as the city he had left behind. He was the last of his once great army. They had clashed against the aliens for so long, losing millions in each great battle. He had lost good friends, and countless loves to this disgusting war. And yet he remembered his first love and how when they parted, how he regretted not kissing her goodbye and telling her he loved her. He stopped looking at the sky and trudged on through the scorching desert. His feet were covered by shoes that had so many holes in them that they could have been sandals. He felt the sand enter his shoes and burn his feet.

Walking through Africa was always wonderful, but after losing the Great War, he no longer saw its beauty. He had killed countless aliens by gun, sword, and animal form. He had looked death in the face countless times and pulled through. The desert was no stranger to him. She welcomed him with open arms and kissed his feet with each step he took. He was hard core more than he used to be. Now he'd slash a throat and not think twice. He passed over a sand dune and saw another small town. He sighed as he walked on yet again. God how he wanted out of Africa, just to see if his friends were alive. He walked by a military humvee and stopped to stare. It was on its side and was black from an explosion. Rust covered most of it now.

He recognized it. This is where he was driving right behind it when they attacked. This humvee was the first to blow up. Five poor souls snuffed in a second of pure hatred and laser fire. They had come out of the black sky firing away without warning. That was the day Jim had died. A good man, soldier, and friend if there ever was one. He had been hit by the concussion of a blast and lost his left arm. Beast Boy had held him up and begged him to pull through. Saying that he needed him at his back at all times. Jim just smiled and laughed his deep African American laugh.

"No one needs to watch your back B," he had said while clasping his sweaty hand on Beast Boy's scarred and bloody shoulder, "You're the best there is." With that, his grip had gone slack, eyes unfocused and staring just over BB left shoulder. Beast Boy had wailed to the sky and ended up destroying the laser firing bastards with a heat seeking rocket launcher.

"Fry in hell!" he had spat in anger and threw the weapon to the ground hard enough to snap it in two. Beast Boy came back to reality with tears in his eyes. So many lives… just gone. A pointless war fought over Humanities survival. He made it to the small quaint town and listened to the wind blow through the alley ways and heard the crunch of the sand beneath his feet. By day, he traveled, by night… that was a different story. At night, you had to be in a town, buried deep under ground. The aliens knew that there were still survivors. They just didn't know where or how many. At night, they raided every town under their surveillance. Every night, Beast Boy sat in a deep dark tunnel under a town, gun held so tightly with fear that his knuckles were lime green. Listening to the monster's wails of frustration and hoping to God or whoever was up there that they didn't find him.

Every night so far, he had fallen asleep to those noises. Fallen asleep praying that he would live one day more to find his sweet Raven and tell her how he felt. He looked at the sky. The sun was setting fast. He refilled his tank of water and made his way to a basement. Every basement had one of these. He opened a large, thick, heavy stone door and walked into the tunnel, shutting it behind him and sealing it off. These tunnels lead nowhere. They were a complete circle. One of the reasons he was scared stiff every night, and slept terrible whenever there was noise outside. He sat down with a sigh and kicked off his shoes. It was still slightly damp in the cold dungeon like tomb. He rubbed his aching feet and took out his gun and sword. He laid the sword next to him, held the gun tight and lie down on his belt rolled up into a pillow. It took a few minutes, but he finally fell asleep, gun lying on his chest.

**Robin:**

Robin put the stick down again, breathing heavily and hoisting himself up. He had been climbing for hours. He was somewhere in the Rocky Mountains and could not find a sewer like area like Beast Boy had. He dug holes, slept in ditches, behind waterfalls, in caves, under roots, and under leaves. He wore ripped camouflage pants, tattered brown shirt, army boots full of holes, and no mask. His mask had long since been destroyed. But it made no matter. Every single troop in his once grand army was dead. His secret was still safe. Not that it made much sense to continue trying to keep one. He was the last man on earth. His friends had to be dead by now. He reached for his AK-47 strapped on his back to make sure it was still intact. He had fallen quite a bit. He was lucky to still have his gun.

His ammo supply was dangerously low and would soon have to resort to traps to protect himself. The aliens knew where he was. He had to move every single time. He had had a run in with one not three hours ago and barely slipped by without notice. Now, the high altitude was killing him more than the aliens. He took a moment to wipe his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. His throat was dry and his thirst clawed at him like an angry beast. He needed to find an untainted stream quick. He exhaled through his lips and began a decent toward the trees. Not hearing from Starfire about literally killed him. It was bad enough parting from her, but thinking her dead moved him to so much tears of absolute loss that he just wanted to shoot himself in the head and join her.

But he knew that was not what she would have wanted. This was the only thought that kept him going. The justice league was shot down before the earth was attacked. Every superhero but the Titans were rounded up. I his army he had had many of the fellow natural Titans. They were all deceased now. Beast Boy had insisted that he go alone. Raven and Starfire also went alone, but Cyborg took just Bumble Bee. He stumbled down the last rock on the small little jut in the mountain. There was a small creek merrily running its way down the mountain. The white foam, as it washed by, flew up and coated the white rocks of the mountain, making it shine. Robin scrambled for it and dropped his walking stick with a clatter. He landed at the edge, threw his hands in and brought them to his mouth, slurping greedily. Then he stuck his head below the surface, keeping a tight hold on the rocks.

The force of the cold water hit him full blast, but he didn't care. He drank his fill and came back up, blowing water off his lips and wiping his face. He grabbed his walking stick and froze at the sound of hissing. He looked at the sun. It couldn't be near dark yet. It had to be three in the afternoon. Never the less, he got up and quietly made his way downhill. The hissing grew louder as he descended. He began to pick up the pace until the sound of trees snapping could be heard. He stopped, dropped the stick, grabbed his gun and pointed it at the offending enemy. Standing at eight feet tall, it had a scaly human body the color of forest green. Covered in black battle armor that looked like it belonged to a knight from King Arthur's Court. Its head was not human however. Its head was what made up for two feet of its length. It was a cobra head. The armor went up the back of the head and neck and lowered past the eyes and rested on the top half. It held a fierce looking weapon. In both hands, it held a sleek, shiny gun that had an aiming laser on the top.

The gun barrel was long and thick and inside it was a pulsing blue electrical current that zapped up and down. The reptilian eyes glared at him as the alien raised the weapon and aimed. Robin pulled the trigger, firing one shot. The bullet sped through the laser on top of the weapon and into the reptile's eye. The monster opened its mouth, tongue flying out, and screeched loudly in pain. It fell backwards with a thump, the gun skidding a few feet down the hill before stopping. Purplish black blood pooled from the wound as Robin walked up closer to it. He kept the gun pointed at it. It was an alien and he couldn't be too careful. He nudged it with his toe and watched its limp form move away and back into place. He smirked and let go of the gun. It hung on its strap at his waist as he moved to grab his walking stick. It was at that moment, as he reached for the walking stick, that a rock just next to it began to jump repeatedly as if trying to dance. He rolled his eyes.

"Ohhhhhh fuck," he muttered. He grabbed his walking stick and ran for his life. Seconds after he made it into the trees, a large, flat, water drop shaped spacecraft flew over the area, sweeping for life forms. When it came across the dead comrade, five of the beasts dropped down and looked around, guns drawn and ready.

"This is _so_ not my day," he moaned and ran off as fast as his legs could go.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg was not dead. Cyborg was not out of power. Cyborg was still going long and strong. Nothing stood in his way. After the tragic death of Bumble Bee being beheaded in front of him, he was more headstrong and became a great risk taker. He longed for fights. Relished in killing the very ones who took away his beloved Bumble Bee. He was so mad with grief, that he accidentally killed one of his squad in the process of killing the alien snakes. And just like the others, his once great army was knocked down to one: him. He was located in Finland in the snow. He crunched through the cold dead night, bundled up as tight as possible in clothes that he amazingly kept in one piece. Cyborg had run his cell dry years ago. The war had started a year after Raven's father had left Jump City California. Now five years later, he had no power in him. What kept him going was determination to survive.

His will power alone kept his engines running. Cyborg looked through the quiet dead night and saw the northern lights. His army was wiped out last month in a great battle that lasted just three days. They never stood a chance in the snow. Amazingly, these space reptiles were not affected by the snow like the ordinary snakes of earth were. They did not go sluggish or tired, but their pace definitely quickened. He managed to run when the last man fell. It would have been suicide to take on thousands of those monsters and their guns alone. He wasn't _that_ headstrong. He knew he had a squad of the lethal monsters on his trail at this moment. At least six. They had guns, venom in their teeth, and strength to boot. He wouldn't stand a chance alone against six. Three maybe, but not six. Even _with_ his sonic canon.

His thoughts turned to Raven… and his best bud BB. Starfire with her cheerfulness and sweet naiveness. To Robin, the over protective leader with an ego to match. A tear traced down his dark skin and froze before it could fall off. He trudged on, hoping he could find shelter somewhere before he was shot down. A cry in the night split the air like an ax on wood. Cyborg whirled around, snow flying. There were the six aliens on their way, running with speed he didn't know they had.

"Damn," he cursed and turned to run. He heard the laser fire and felt the heat as they flew by him. He jumped forward, rolling until he was on one knee and one foot with his canon out.

"Chew on this," he muttered and fired. Most of the aliens were smart enough to move. One got a nice sized hole in his stomach. Blood and guts flew backwards from his body to land in the snow. The five stopped and looked at their dead friend. They looked at one another, making hissing noises and looked back at Cyborg. Without warning, he fired again, vaporizing another's head. The aliens aimed and fired. Cyborg fell back to dodge the laser beams. He got to his feet and hauled ass as fast as he could, letting snow fly behind him. A laser shot grazed his shoulder, slicing through the shirt and leaving his armor grazed. He ignored the sparks that played on his shoulder as he continued to run. He hoped to God there was some way out of this predicament. He suddenly skidded to a stop and looked over a fifty foot ledge that led to the ocean below. Water touching the ice was partially frozen. He turned around to find the four left over aliens aiming their guns at his chest and hissing in triumph.

**Starfire:**

Starfire was flying over the cities of Russia. She no longer wore her slightly skimpy outfit. She had on a tight fitting hunter green shirt with a pushup bra underneath. Her pants were kaki colored complete with kaki military boots with steel caps on the outside toe area. Her head was protected by a green military camo hat. Her eyes roamed the area. The rubble was horrible to witness. This was where their last stand had failed them and she got away by her coaxing military. She reluctantly ran as the last of her resistance was defeated. The sky was cloudy as she floated down to land. She looked left and right, her flaming red hair wiping this way and that with her movements. The city that had once been paved, shiny, and whole was nothing but a ghost town. Buildings were half what their height used to be. The streets could hardly be seen by all the paper, rubble, concrete, metal, and random bits of broken and rusted technology that covered it.

A humvee was lying on its side, front window shattered and large dark brown stains covering the paint. Rust was red, this much she knew. The stains were old blood. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her precious Robin. She had no doubt in her mind he was dead. If she could not have held her own against these monsters, how could he? She hugged herself and began to walk, not caring where her feet carried her. Her boots made loud, echoing clomp noises on the gravel. In the quiet abandoned streets, it sounded like an army in itself. She heard a noise… a slight humming. It was a "sweeper" as her army had put it. A ship that looked for survivors and incinerated them without a moment's hesitation.

She darted through the air into a building, going through the open doorway and into the dark room. She huddled behind a wall between the open door and window. She was pressed flat against the wall as a search light swept through the window and door. It stopped when it fell on the door and Starfire heard the hiss of a door opening. Each ship held four aliens; enough to take either Titan down without much trouble. She knew that three were being deported while the other was left to keep the ship under surveillance. She heard growls and hisses as the aliens clutched their weapons and peered through the city. Her breathing was short and quick and sweat covered her entire body. Starfire was scared senseless. Her eyes wide and her mind hoping against hope that they left. Sure, she had killed and would have made her people proud… but she still didn't like killing.

The crunch of the gravel underfoot of the aliens filled the air as it slowly made its way toward the building. The alien could feel excitement course through its veins. It could taste the survivor just beyond the wall. It looked forward to sinking its poisonous teeth into the survivor and tasting the blood in its mouth. Starfire knew that it wasn't stopping. She lifted her arms, getting ready for action. She knew where one was, the other shot would have to be quick and precise. She jumped out, eyes green with rage and yelled in her native tongue curses that no human or other alien species had ever heard. She fired at the same time with each fist. The first was caught off guard as it was sizzled beyond recognition. The other incinerated another monster's arm. She kept going as their guns were fired. The shots barely missed her as she jumped behind the wall for safety, just under another broken window.

The creature that had its left arm incinerated was screeching and spitting in pain and rage. The spacecraft was leveled to the ground as the owner came running out to help. Starfire was on her back, one slightly glowing fist pointed at the window above her and the other at the door. There was the sound of a laser gun being fired and something heavy thumping to the ground. The screeching had stopped. Starfire slowly crawled for the stairs and didn't hear the two creatures creeping up to the doorway with caution. As soon as she was at the entryway to the stairs, she sprang to her feet and flew up the stairs. Laser fire barely missed her. She kept going until she came to a sudden halt on the third floor. Five of the monsters were aiming guns at her. They had tricked her. She could only close her eyes and as the first alien slowly squeezed the trigger; she could think only one thing before being shot.

'_At least I shall be with Robin_.' then all went black.

**Raven:**

Raven was hunched inside a dumpster, covered in trash and garbage that was old enough to be considered fossils. She no longer had her army. She had lost so many young men and women. Then she had to endure weeks of defenseless children screaming in fear and agony as they were killed without mercy. She cried at the thought that she never got to tell Beast Boy, her first ever love, how she felt. She waited in the night, to afraid to sleep, as she heard the click-clicks of the monsters walking. Luckily, they never seemed to find her. By day, they never looked. They were always somewhere else. Her mind flew to Cyborg and wondered if he was as alive and well as her. To Robin, her fearless leader and older brother. To her sister and dear friend Starfire. She sighed lightly in sadness. She was somewhere in Chile, this much she knew. There was a slight crack from the lid to the dumpster not being closed properly. Behind it, the first bit of sun winked at her.

Another sleepless night. She pushed slowly and peeked out, checking if the coast was clear. She knew she wasn't making to much noise, but each step, each whine of rusted metal, each rock being kicked sounded like a bomb going off along with sirens blaring. When she had closed the lid, she set off, her muscles groaning in protest from lack of sleep. Her eyes felt heavy, but she couldn't sleep now. She had to get to America. Even with her contact she had with Robin… there was no way she could feel him. This was her third day without sleep. She trudged on, feet dragging slightly. She had on dark green camo pants, and what used to be a buttoned up dark green camo jacket, but minus the sleeves, bra, or shirt. Her boots had their soles gaping open here and there from all the running she had to endure. And like every single one of the titans, she was dirty and stank to high heaven.

Her head was covered by a green bandana with her hair pulled back and tied in a tight bun. Stuffed down the front of her tight pants was a .45 revolver. Ammo resided in her left pocket and hanging on her right waist was a razor sharp machete. She kicked a rock and watched it roll and jump across the pavement. The air reeked of burned metal and decay. The streets were lined with charred black cars with shattered windows. The sidewalk and a bit of the road were covered by melted glass. She walked on the yellow lines in the middle of the road. No skeletons would ever be found. Finally, she found a car that was still intact. The trunk was open wide and the inside, though moth ridden and musty was still soft enough to be considered a nice bed. She crawled in and used her powers to shut and latch herself inside. As her mind drifted to sleep, she hoped to God that she wasn't attacked while sleeping.

She was awakened as abruptly as if someone had screamed in her ear. Her eyes searched with rapt attention. Then she heard it. The faint clicking noise not three feet from the car she was lying in. Then a hissing noise. There was one talking to another. Its voice was deep and hard to understand. English must not be their best language.

"We have to find the ssssurvivorsss," it hissed. Her body began to shake violently. Then she stopped; breath caught in her throat and heart racing like Jeff Gordon down the race track. Survivors? As in more than one?! She didn't move a muscle, listening with all her might.

"When we find them we can finally get off thisss retched planet," another agreed.

"I ssstill find it amazing that these humansss could very posssssibly kill usss in the distant future. They were sssuch pushoversss," the first one chuckled. Raven felt anger pulse through her. Pushovers? She'd show them "pushover". But she couldn't; their voices were disappearing and growing fainter. And for the first time since the war had started, she was happy. Her friends had survived! Or at least a few. But it didn't matter. She was no longer the last one on earth! After waiting for a good five minutes, she used her powers to open the trunk and climb out. It was pitch dark outside. Now all she had to do was find the others.


	2. no longer alone

CH. 2

**Beast Boy:**

Beast Boy was still asleep when he heard the cries of frustration. Since he had started fighting in this war, he had become a light sleeper for fear that the enemy would sneak up on him. Beast Boy didn't move or flinch, his eyes just snapped open and he stared into space. He had no way of telling the time, but he must have been asleep for only a few hours. He gripped the handle of his gun even tighter and his trigger finger twitched ever so slightly. His face was an unreadable mask and his breathing came short and fast. He heard something like crates crashing just above him. He didn't move a muscle; that is until he heard something crashing where the door to his hidey hole was. He sat up instantly with his gun pointed at the door. He slowly got up and silently withdrew his sword. There was a loud thump as the door quivered. Beast Boy didn't look it, but he was scared shitless.

Another thump, louder this time. A crack appeared, not two inches long. There was no mistaking it, he had been found. He didn't know how many forces there were, but he did know that they wouldn't take him without a fight. He cocked the hammer on his revolver and held the gun steady, despite being scared. His sword was held at his side, arm tensed, ready to swing upward and slice the monster in half. He silently walked a little closer as the door quivered once more and the crack grew. He waited for a few seconds… then the thick stone door blew inward. He wasn't close enough to get hit, luckily for him. Dust filled the air and laser fire filled the tunnel. Beast Boy wasted no time. He fired his own weapon, the explosions ringing in his ears and echoing down the dark tunnel.

He fired three times and ran forward, letting loose a war cry. He slashed upward and felt satisfaction as a screech rent the air. After his sword was up in the air, he made a swish and slashed sideway, slicing another in half. The last two backed up, aiming their guns at him. Beast Boy raised his sword and threw it. It whistled through the air and plunged into the alien on the right. The sword was sticking from its chest. It fell back and before the other could react, Beast Boy fired his weapon, blowing its head to bits. The body fell to its knees and then forward with a sickening splat. He flicked open the revolver and began to refill whatever bullets he had used. He flicked his wrist and the cylinder snapped back into place. He put his hand on the cylinder and yanked downward, making it spin. He nodded in contentment and made his way to the stairs, grabbing and wrenching his bloody sword out on the way. He'd have to fight his way out of there.

He glanced over his shoulder at the four dead. He had killed them in just thirty seconds. He sighed and ran up the stairs. He stopped at the open door to the basement. He could hear the click-click noise of the aliens walking on their T-rex like feet. He counted five by the sounds of it. They were waiting to ambush him. This much was obvious. He reached into one of the pouches and pulled out a normal grenade. He grinned evilly as he pulled the pin and tossed it into the room, reached out, grabbed the door, and slammed it closed. He took the stairs two at a time and stopped halfway to turn around and see the door blow into the basement off its hinges. Beast Boy ran up and into the room, expecting all the aliens to be dead. One had enough life left in him, however, to fire once. Beast Boy felt the white hot laser go straight through him. Luckily, the alien wasn't aiming well, so the laser just went through his left thigh. Beast Boy yelled in pain and fell to one knee.

He grunted as he tried to keep a good hold on his weapons. He looked around the room, gritting his teeth against the pain. The aliens hadn't been smart enough to move away, so their parts now decorated the walls, floors, and ceiling… or what was left of them. He stood back up and walked over some large intestines that looked slightly purple. He nudged the door open and heard the rust on the hinges squeak loudly. He heard a screech two houses down.

"Fuck," he cursed and ran off into the desert as fast as he could go. He heard the hum of a sweeper starting up. This humming noise was quickly followed by three more. He then realized it was probably wiser to not run into an area with no cover. He made a quick turn into an alleyway and jumped under a car. Over the years, the gas had rusted clean through the tank and had sat there on the ground, seeping through. It would probably be good still. Probably; also if it was full on gas to begin with. He took out what appeared to be a small dynamite stick. He ripped a small bit of the cord off and buried it in the supposedly rich gasoline filled dirt. He was putting all his money on this to work. He pulled out a lighter and tried three times to spark it. He got it on the third try and lit the fuse. He rolled out just as a Sweeper was turning around. He sprang up, hastily put his weapons away and transformed into a cheetah. He tore off as the sweeper picked up speed to catch him. Just as it crossed over the car, the wick went down and snuffed into the ground.

Had Beast Boy not accidentally forgotten his lighter there in his haste to get away, it never would have worked. But as he had left it behind, it was all the sand needed to give up its old gasoline. The explosion rocked the earth and blew the rusted car straight into the belly of the Sweeper. The Sweeper followed suit and exploded. After it was done exploding, it kept going, straight into the house on the side, collapsing it and catching it on fire. Beast Boy now knew he had to get into the dark desert. The entire town would soon be aflame. He raced across the sand, kicking it high into the air until he had to change back and run as a normal human. As he flew across the road, another Sweeper caught sight of him and began to tail him. He glanced over his shoulder and took a hard left just as they fired. The laser burst was about as thick as a flagpole. It exploded, sending sand and newly made glass all over him.

He ran into a house and made for the garage. He begged and pleaded. Please let there be something, anything to help him out of this hell. The Sweeper was coming for him, cutting through the house with its sharp nose. He ran in and his heightened sight saw clearly in the dark. There was a doom buggy. And attached to the passenger side was a rocket launcher. The third seat held a turret with a chain of bullets still attached. He thanked whoever was watching and made for the ammunition for the rocket launcher. Seconds after he was seated (he had even found a gasoline tank and filled the buggy full!) he turned the key, praying that everything was in perfect working order. By sheer luck, it started and purred like a kitten. With the rocket launcher loaded, he took off, crashing through the garage door.

The only sweeper not crashing through the house looking for him was waiting outside. It turned to see him squeal to a halt, turning the wheel so he did a quick about face. He pushed the rocket launcher by him slightly and grinned. He put his pointer and middle finger to his forehead with an evil grin and gave a quick salute before fired the weapon. Inside, the aliens could only close their eyes as the rocket plunged into their engine and erupted. They fell with a crash to the ground, making the last Sweeper quickly rise out. It didn't waste time trying to fight and flew up as fast as it could. Beast Boy had already loaded and was aiming.

"Not so fast bitch," he said giggling maniacally. He fired just above it. The rocket flew up and Beast Boy saw the Sweeper "T-bone" it in mid-air, blowing it to bits. What was left of the Sweeper stopped ascending and made its quick ascend back to earth, crashing to the ground with another loud explosion. Beast Boy stood up in his seat, adrenaline bursting through him. He threw his arms into the air.

"YEAH! Take that bitch! How ya like me now _ASSHOLE_!" he screamed, feeling giddy. He jumped out and made sure he cleared the closest five houses of any gasoline that might be lying around. When he had them tied down in the side seat, he looked back at the town. Already, a quarter of it was on fire. The flames were high in the air and seemed to reach for the heavens, waving their long arms as if dancing. He jumped back in and floored the gas pedal.

"Let's see how the alien ass fuckers like me with my artillery," Beast Boy sneered as he flew over a sand dune.

**Robin:**

He had been running for hours, only stopping to fill his canteen and drink from a white stream. Robin continued to walk on almost flat land. He kept walking, even though he knew that the aliens were right behind him. He didn't really know the name. Not even Star knew when they had first come. Starfire. He stopped in his tracks as tears sprang to his eyes. He angrily wiped them away and trekked on. He couldn't think about her right now. It just would not be good for him. The sun had been flitting in and out of cloud cover for hours. Rain was coming. And trying to tame the land in a downpour was suicide. He had to find shelter soon. He didn't have the proper tools to make one. He had to find a cave. Right now, there were only trees, dirt, pine needles, and a small path. He had to get back into the mountains. He looked up where the path did not go and saw the wild trees growing apart from one another. He looked down both paths and heaved a great sigh before continuing on his journey for shelter.

As soon as he set his staff onto the ground, there was a great clap of thunder and lightning flickered before rain pounded against his back in great sheets. He was immediately soaked and heaved his way upward. Soon, he was slipping on the mud and had to grab branches to keep from rolling all the way down. Why was it always him? He finally made it to the rocks and had to get down on his hands and knees. If he tried scouring this while it was slick with rain, he'd break his neck in seconds. He tangled the staff in with his AK-47's strap and began to crawl up the rocks, the rain ever pounding and the thunder ever rolling. The mountain itself seemed to be weeping with great intensity. The water flowed downward on his knees and wrists as if he were crawling up a waterfall. He was soon panting and looked up to see how much further he had to go. His shirt was hanging limply, and his hair hung in his face. He blew upward, trying to get it out of his line of sight, but only managed to blow the water already drenching his skin everywhere. He groaned in frustration and quickly wiped it away.

"Damnit!" he yelled for no reason. He was tired of this! He was the last person on earth for goodness sakes. Lightning flashed once again as it grew darker. Why didn't he just jump right now and hope he was broken before hitting the ground? There was the sound of rocks rolling down the slope. He looked up once more and saw to his horror, three of the aliens. He wouldn't be able to reach his gun fast enough. Their eyes glowed in the dimming light and water ran down their scales. One licked his eye with his forked tongue and seemed to smile evilly.

"Human," it hissed, "We are good ssssportssmen. We will allow you a chance to reach for your weapon." Robin was still on his hands and knees, glaring at them. Sportsmanship? They called themselves sportsmen?! After they wiped out the human race while their backs were turned and unprepared?! Good sportsmen his ass! They weren't even real _men_! He sat up in his knees and grabbed his staff.

"You choossse thissss as your weapon?" One said and made a throaty chuckling sound, "Pathetic." Robin snapped it in half, providing himself with two long and sharp sticks. They were now laughing at him loudly. They had no reason to fear a harmless stick when they had _laser_ guns. Robin twirled them expertly and flung both at the exact same time. Two of the aliens stopped laughing and looked down in shock, mouths open wide. The two sticks had plunged deep into their chests. They fell over backwards and the other noticed that as the sun set completely, he was alone. He could easily see the Boy Wonder, but what he didn't know was that after Robin and flung the sticks at his now dead comrades, he had grabbed his gun and was aiming it at him. There was one shot that rang through the mountains, masked by the thunder and one more Aliens fell down the rocks to join his friends. Robin put the gun back around his back and continued till he got to the ledge that the monsters had been standing on.

He looked over and whistled to himself at how far it was. He could see, but only barely. There were more mountains just above him and it was completely vertical. No slope about it. He would have to climb this with the rain punching, wind buffeting, and lightning flashing. He shivered as the cold wind blew over his soaked body. He stood up and looked at the small jump he'd have to make. It was a good three feet, but add in the slippery rocks of the mountain and the five hundred foot drop straight down and it was a lot more dangerous. He steadied himself and prepared to leap. He jumped across and grabbed the rocks. They slipped from his numb fingers and he plummeted a good five feet before grabbing a hold again. He yelled out in pain as his fall was stopped. He groaned and tensed himself as he threw his other arm up and grabbed on. He found foot holds and began to climb. He climbed for what seemed like hours. Then, over the thunder, wind, rain, and lightning, he heard a humming noise. A Sweeper came slowly into view, search light bright and aimed right at him. It slowly moved in on its prey with its guns aimed right at him.

**Cyborg:**

He didn't stand a chance. He had been shot four different times in the chest. He awoke in a cell with a window that showed earth; still shining in all its glory. You couldn't even tell that at that moment, not a living soul was on the planet. He sighed and looked to the rest of his cell. It was completely covered with thick green laser bars running parallel to each other. Three guards stood watch, guns at the ready. He stood up and walked up to them.

"Hey, assfuck, I'm hungry," he said through the bars. The alien turned its head to glare at him out of the corner of his eye and then went back to watching. Cyborg reached through and roughly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you cunt, I'm talking to you," (If I have offended anyone, tell me and I shall refrain from using that word) the alien turned all the way around and slammed the side of the gun across his face. Cyborg fell back onto his rear and looked up in shock.

"Sssilence human. I am your new massster. I give the ordersss here." It turned around and continued its watch duty. Cyborg glared at him.

"Seems to me like you're nothing but a lowly grunt. A useless piece of space trash," he retorted. The alien turned back to face him.

"Be glad, human, that the queen hasss requested you be kept alive for now. I hope that you don't get to comfy. For when she givessss the word, I shall be the one to execute you," it said with a sly grin. Cyborg folded his arms.

"I'm still hungry, cocksucker," he snarled. The Alien wasn't briefed on human vulgarity, none of them really where, but they knew when they were being insulted. The alien lifted his gun and fired once. The laser hit him in the head and he was almost instantly unconscious. He only had enough time to hear:

"Chew on this."

**Starfire: **

Starfire awoke on a Sweeper and her first thought was that she had been taken to the "Hell" she had heard so much about on earth. But then she recognized the one creature driving and the three aliens eyeing her with their guns drawn. Her eyes began to glow green.

"Release me!" she shouted angrily. The first alien in the group of three sneered.

"Not likely pirncessss Koriand'r. Yessss, we know your name and of your race. When we are finished with you we'll take them all out as well." Starfire was shocked.

"You shall never take down Tameran! We are most resilient!" she roared as her fists also began to glow green.

"It doesss not matter. You will fall, just assss the humansss have," the second retorted calmly. She blasted a starbolt at them, but the bars absorbed the energy and threw it back at her. She was blasted into the wall, denting it. Then she used a string of curse words she had learned on earth that she knew would offend most people.

"You asswiping, assfucking, motherfuckers!" she shouted in rage. The aliens knew she was insulting them, but they merely laughed at her.

"Ssscream all you want my dear. You're going to a feast and you are the main course!" it shouted. All three, including the driver laughed their cruel laugh and all that Starfire could think of was how much she wished Robin were there with her.

**Raven:**

Raven was walking down the road in the pitch dark. She wondered when she'd catch a break. She had her gun out along with her machete. She had been walking for hours, trying to find the aliens. She had an idea on how to obtain a ride, but she didn't know how to get about doing it. As she walked, she suddenly heard whispering. She darted for the safety of the building and pressed herself flat against it, ears open wide for any sound. The whispering continued, but got no louder. She slowly walked along the wall until she could peek around the corner. There stood two aliens and a Sweeper. She grinned; then a question hit her. Where were the other two? An icy feeling crawled down her back. She whirled around to see two aliens glaring down at her.

"Long night?" she asked. Before they could answer, she had sliced upward, cutting the first one's stomach and armor wide open. It screeched as it fell back, its own intestines spilling into his open hands. The other began to aim its gun at her, but Raven already had hers aimed. She fired before the alien's gun was level. Her gun being a .45 revolver, it had enough strength to knock a huge hole straight through you. She shot him in the neck. The skin that held his head in place was no longer there, neither were muscle or bone. Its head fell backwards and its body soon followed suit. Before she could turn back around, she was hit in the back with what felt like a greyhound bus. She flew forward and landed hard, gun and machete flying from her hands. She lifted her head up and felt a searing pain in her back. The alien had shot her on low. She rolled over and saw them running toward her.

She flicked her wrist and her gun and machete flew back to her. She caught the fun in time to shoot once more, killing the lead alien. But before she could fire another shot, it was kicked from her hand by the last one. He wasted no time in grabbing the front of her jacket and throwing her toward the Sweeper. She landed against the hull and slid down, lights popping and her arms straining to pick her up. Her weapons lay beside her and her body was much too weak to pick them or herself up. She did manage to clench onto the machete. The Alien grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. She screamed in pain as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Filthy human," it spat. Raven was _not_ human… and this alien was about to find out. Her eyes sprang open, black with her energy.

"I am _not _filthy," she said with a deadly low voice. The alien seemed to have finally realizing his mistake.

"Nor am I human," she whispered. Her machete glowed black and flew up from her hand and straight through his armor. The entire blade and handle went into his skin and inside his body making him throw back his head and screech in agony. He let go of Raven's hair and fell to the ground, clawing at his chest. He died slowly, with the machete still in his breast. Raven made a movement with her arm and the bloody machete sprang out, flicked itself dry and into the Sweeper. Raven picked up her gun and felt her body rapidly healing. She walked into the Sweeper and fiddled with the computer. It showed five possible areas for survivors. One was in Russia, another in Finland, one in Africa, and one in North America.

America was closest, she'd try there. She closed the door and felt the Sweeper hover up into the sky. Then, she typed a fey key and in a mere second sped across the sky, causing Raven to fly into the wall behind her. She grunted on impact and in three seconds felt the ship come to a halt. She flew forward into the seat, which swiveled around three times before she fell to the floor. She grabbed her aching head and slowly stood up. Outside the window, Rain poured in an endless torrent. She flicked on the search lights and began to sweep the mountains. Finally, she saw a moving figure in the dark wet night. She flashed the beam on it and saw Robin's face grow wide with fear. She sighed with relief.

'_Thank god, he's alive_,' she thought. He seemed about to shit his pants. Raven pulled the Sweeper in close and opened the side door. She stopped it in front of him and leaned into the rain.

"Need a ride?!" she shouted, a genuine smile on her lips. Robin's face soon matched hers and jumped in. As the door closed, she made her way to Africa. Her Beast Boy needed rescuing.


	3. time stoper

CH. 3

**Beast Boy: **

Beast Boy rode all through the night, kicking up sand as his doom buggy sped on. He finally slammed on the brakes to take a good look around. He leaned over to the side and rummaged along a small box to see if there were any goggles. He gave a "ha!" of triumph and pulled them out. He put them to his eyes and slowly gazed over the horizon. The sun had just started to peek over the horizon. A small breeze ruffled his hair and a small smell caught his nose. Breakfast had called. Another big change he had in the Great War was that it was hard to come across anything vegetarian. So he had to force himself to once again eat meat. What he smelled a Gila monster. He threw the binoculars to the seat next to him and leaped out of the doom buggy. He raced toward the smell until he came to a set of rocks.

Underneath, hissing loudly at him was the orange and black poisonous lizard. He licked his lips as he pulled out his sword. His gun was for killing aliens only. He couldn't waste ammo on breakfast. He leapt forward and sliced. The Gila monster had moved quick and bit down on the sword, not letting go. Beast Boy used this to his advantage and yanked it from its hiding place. He grabbed it by the back of its neck and still it did not let go of the sword. He twisted and heard a crack as the neck broke. He wrenched it from his sword and put it back into its sheath at his waist. He jogged back to his doom buggy and rummaged for his lighter. It was at that moment that he remembered that he had left it by accident. He cursed himself and changed into a green wolf. He put one paw on the lizard's back and gave a growl before greedily chomping on the scaly flesh.

When he had finished, he wiped his snout in the ground and used his wolf paw to brush it clean of any blood. He changed back, stomach full of lizard. He crawled back into the doom buggy and drove on. He would have to find some shelter so he could have a quick cat nap in the shade. He looked at where the radio knob was. Music wouldn't be playing since the stations were also leveled to the ground, but maybe whoever owned this had a CD still in it. He pressed a button and glorious music played loud. It just so happened to be Lynard Skynard… Sweet Home Alabama. He sighed in happiness and sat back, listening to the familiar words. By now, the sun was fully in the sky.

_Turn it up!_

Beast Boy grinned as he flicked the knob as far as it would go. This was real music to him. Nothing better.

_Big wheels keep on turnin!_

Beast Boy opened his mouth and sang along, feeling giddy and excited. Five years without any real music could really take its toll on a guy. (AN: I'm sure the lyrics are incorrect at least a bit. The reason is because my mom won't let me copy them. So I apologize to any Lynard Skynard fans)

_Takin me home to see my kin!_

Beast Boy tapped the steering wheel along with the piano's tune.

_Singin songs about the south land!_

Beast Boy didn't notice that something was following the sound of the music and closing in.

_I miss our family once again, I think it's a sin… yeah!_

The Sweeper was getting closer and the aliens inside were floored at how easy this kill would be.

"Thissss will be number three your majessssty," one hissed into the radio. Beast Boy was still singing at the top of his voice and having fun making the doom buggy do fishtails, throwing sand everywhere.

_Well I heard Mr. Young singin bout her; well he don't need ta put her down!_

The guns on the Sweeper tried aiming at the vehicle, but with all the swerving, it had a hard time keeping a good steady hold.

_Well I hope Mr. Young will remember; a southern man don't need him around anyhow!_

The machine beeped loudly. They had a mark.

_Sweet Home Alabama! _

The aliens fired. Luckily, Beast Boy swerved just in time for the blast to explode just feet from his left side. The doom buggy lifted onto its right side. Beast Boy leaned to the left, music still blaring and his own shouts of surprise and fear mingling with the roar of the Sweeper engine and the guns whining up for another blast. Beast Boy landed back on all four wheels and felt his right side lift ever so slightly before settling again. He banked a hard right as the blast hit four feet from his retreating tail. He glanced over his shoulder to see the aliens aiming once again.

"Shit!" he cursed as they fired. He hit the brakes and skidded to a halt. The laser beam flew over his head and buggy, exploding in front of him. And at that moment, the Sweeper flew over him, sonic boom over loud to his sensitive ears. He aimed with the rocket launcher and fired, blowing their tail to flames. The Sweeper had only been nicked by the rocket and they came careening in a wide circle. They finally crashed to the ground and skidded a few feet in the sand before coming to a complete stop. The two surviving aliens wobbled out of the wreckage, guns in hands. Beast Boy revved the doom buggy loudly, causing them to whirl around, eyes wide. Beast Boy slammed his foot on the gas, causing the buggy to skid from side to side in place before kicking up sand and speeding forward, picking up speed by ten miles an hour with each passing second.

One alien had enough sense to roll out of the way. The other was either to stupid or to scared. Beast Boy plowed through him… and through him was no a figure of speech. This alien was sliced in half from the force that Beast Boy had exerted on him. Flecks of blood hit the front window as the top half flew over the turret and the bottom was crushed. The whole front of his buggy was blackish purple with blood and had bits of skin and sinew still attached. Beast Boy jerked the wheel, making the buggy whirl around to face the one left over. Beast By didn't bother trying to run him over. He leaped up into the third seat and took hold of the mounted turret.

"How ya like me now Bitch!?" he yelled and squeezed the trigger. Bullets rapidly tore across the sand, sending it flying. The alien tried backpedaling away, but the bullets caught him and he flew back over a large piece of metal, bullet holes covering his chest and armor. His legs dangled over the edge and Beast Boy yelled in triumph. He sat back in the driver's seat and squinted up at the once again clear blue sky. He reached over and grabbed a water bottle, guzzling thirstily. He breathed heavily as he turned the steering wheel and pressed down on the gas pedal. The buggy turned and made its way across the desert. Beast Boy tuned his ears back into the music in time to hear the last of the song.

_Sweet Home Alabama, oh sweet home, Where the skies are so blue, and home is true. Sweet home Alabama, Looooord oh, Lord I'm comin home ta you! Whoo whoo! Yeeeeeah yeah! _

He sighed as he glanced back at the carnage he had left behind. When would this war end? He was the last human… would they hunt until he died of old age or they killed him? Or would he kill them, scare them away, and die old, alone, and crippled. He honestly didn't want to know the answer. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice another Sweeper closing in fast from behind. To bent on listening to the music of a long dead artist who the aliens killed, trying to forget his past and not look to much in his own future to realize that it was getting closer.

**Robin: **

Robin was sitting in the back of the Sweeper Indian style. He had his back arched forward and his right fist knuckling his forehead. The other rested limply in his lap. If Raven was alive… what about Starfire. His heart leapt to his throat. Oh God how he hoped she was. He prayed with every fiber in his being that she was alive and well. Her luscious and silky hair, her perfect curves, and her smile. Those eyes, which enchanted him and made him nothing but a slobbering fish out of water. He sighed. Raven's head cocked slightly in his direction, as if to better hear him.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her smile dimming slightly. Finding out that at least Robin was alive made her ecstatic. How to describe the absolutely happy feeling that she was no longer alone in the world and had an old friend? There were no words for it.

"Yes… I'm afraid we won't be able to find Star or the others. What if it was just us who lived? You and me?" Raven's happiness toned down a lot by that. She did _not_ want to think about Beast Boy no longer being alive. It would kill her, probably literally, from grief. The thought of ever being reunited with him was the one thing that had kept her going all this time. She didn't answer and kept driving, trying to concentrate on getting to Africa. Robin reached behind him and grabbed his gun. He fished around in his pocket and withdrew the soaked rag he used for cleaning. He wrung it out, making water echo its splats throughout the Sweeper. After it was reasonably dry, he began to take apart and clean his gun. Raven was watching in a reflection on the computer screen.

He was still the way she remembered him from five years ago when they parted: precise, obsessive in everything being perfect and falling neatly into place, worried for his team and friends, caring. He hadn't changed a bit. But his ice blue eyes had a new look. Sure she had never seen them before, but the look was probably the same one she held; hard, unforgiving, and ruthless. The look of a killer… a hunter. He must have seen everything she had and more. Seen men and women die at his side and killed thousands of aliens. Robin's fingers and rag moved with precise accuracy and motions. Soon, the gun was back together and he fished around for his ammo supply. He had fifteen bullets not in the magazine.

The magazine held fifteen as well. He wouldn't have survived much longer. Raven had no idea how badly she had just saved him. He loaded the last bullets into his gun and cocked it once. He looked it over a few times. Luckily, it wasn't dinged or dented in all it had been through. He was very proud of his gun. It had seen him through thick and thin.

"We're coming in on Africa now," Raven's voice said from the driver's seat. Robin nodded and grunted in acknowledgment. He hoped Beast Boy was alive. The connection he had with Raven allowed him to know that if he was dead, there was no doubt in his mind that Raven would fall dead where she stood. Her heart could not take the pain of losing him. She loved him _that_ much. Robin got up and stretched before slinging his gun over his back. He just happened to notice that smoke was billowing into the sky.

"Look," he said pointing out the small round window. Raven steered toward it. As they got closer, they noticed ten Sweepers burning and on fire. The wreckage only got worse as they flew over a high sand dune. Raven's eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth. A single tear of fear rolled down her face. Robin's eyes mirrored hers.

"Dear God," he whispered. It was absolute carnage. The aliens must have wanted him pretty bad. There had to be at least fifty Sweepers burned black and full of flames. Beast Boy had destroyed them all. As they slowly flew over, they came to a smaller fire. It looked to be the remains of a doom buggy. A rocket launcher lay feet from it. Beast Boy, tamer of deserts and animals, appeared to be dead. They were too late. Robin looked on, his eyes blank and yet brimming with tears. He was completely oblivious to Raven's wails of despair and yells of:

"No no no no no! God no! BEAST BOOOOOOY!"

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg awoke to find Starfire peering down at him, tear stained face full of sadness and total fear.

"Star?" he asked in disbelief. Starfire flew into his arms and proceeded to cry on his shoulder.

"Friend Cyborg!" she yelled. Cyborg hugged her back. He hadn't seen her in five long years. She still looked as beautiful as ever, albeit dirty and in desperate need of a bath.

"I've missed you to Star," he said lovingly as he patted her shuddering back. Despite being in the "belly of the beast" so to speak, he was bursting with joy at finding Starfire.

"Friend Cyborg. They threatened to _eat_ me," she said shaking all over as she clung to him. Cyborg's eyes darkened.

"I won't let them touch you. Don't you worry one bit," he said coldly. Starfire was still clinging to him tightly. Starfire was one of those people who needed human contact in order to survive properly. Having a familiar face to hug was why she was being so clingy. Cyborg stood up and gently pried Starfire off of him. She stepped back and fiddled with her fingers, looking as if she had no idea what to do with them. The dark cell had a bench on the back underneath the window, which showed the stars glowing in all their beauty. Starfire sat on this and cradled her head in her hands, crying softly. Cyborg sat down next to her ad he saw her body heave, heard her sniffles and low moans of absolute loss. She seemed to have lost her spirit and seemed like she had given up on the world. She was close to her meltdown.

"Star," Cyborg said sadly. Starfire looked up at him. Her eyes covered with tears and puffy.

"Yes?" she asked sadly. Cyborg leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looked into Starfire's eyes.

"Don't give up. Please. I don't have enough bravery for the both of us. I need you by my side so that we can think of a way out of here," he said quietly. Starfire nodded.

"But friend Robin is most surely dead. I never got to… to…" she buried her head in her hands again, wailing loudly. One reptile alien sighed in annoyance.

"Shut the filthy female up or I'll do it mysssself," he snarled over his shoulder. Cyborg's cannon came out and he fired at him. It never made it to its mark. The large beam fizzled out before it even made it halfway to the cell door.

"Energy absorberssss are in the air. They eat at raw energy. Good luck using your powerssss you filthy humanssss," the other snarled without even sparing a glance over his shoulder. There was a loud click-click noise as an alien walked up and made odd hissing noises. The guards grinned evilly and they stepped aside. The bars disappeared and the alien walked in. He didn't waste time as he fired his gun at Cyborg, knocking him unconscious. It happened so fast that he never saw it coming.

**Starfire:**

She screamed. Screamed loudly as Cyborg fell unconscious to the ground with a loud clang.

"Pirncessss Koriand'r, come now," the alien said. She stood up, eyes burning green with hate and rage. The alien tightened his hold on the gun. More than enough of a warning. Starfire suppressed her rage for later as she was lead out of the cell. They walked down a metal hallway until they came to a dead end. But the wall seemed to melt away. They walked on through and as they passed the threshold, it melted in reverse and recovered the way to the prison bay. With the gun jammed into her back, Starfire walked on. The halls were endless and all looked the same. So many doors and different rooms. She was taken through a hallway with windows and she spared a glance out one and saw a docking bay with troops upon troops of aliens in rows of 9 by 9. One lone alien led them in their formation.

Sweepers dotted the ground and the doors that led out to space were covered by a sapphire blue force field. The doors outside were enormous; at least 20 stories tall and dwarfed the tiny Sweepers. There had to be something larger to leave out. Possibly a larger fighter. A sharp nudge in the small of her back told her to keep moving. She continued to walk until she came to another door which melted away. She couldn't help it… she gasped, her mouth falling open in awe. The bridge was nothing compared to the docking bay. It had to be three football fields tall and five football fields wide. Computers lined the walls with smaller, slimmer alien creatures typing away with eye covers. The larger male aliens walked back and forth, making sure everyone was working hard and not slaking. In the very middle, facing the football field sized window showing the earth outside was a chair, half a football field tall.

Another nudge made her walk towards the chair. She walked up to it and it slowly turned. There sat a smaller and more petite alien who seemed to have oversized breasts that lay uncovered, unlike her workers at the computers, who were covered with the same black armor. She wore armor as well, but of pure gold. Her crown was large, purple and seemed to be made of every skin known to man, including human. She distinctly saw Tameranian skin in there somewhere. Rage boiled once again to the surface. This female alien was as barbaric as the very troops she ordered.

"Greetings Tameranian," she hissed softly. The first thing she noticed was that this queen did not speak like the others. She sounded more intellectual and didn't carry her S's. Starfire did not speak. She merely glared, and she filled that one look with all the hate, rage, and loathing she already held for this race. The queen seemed amused.

"You have spirit Tameranian. I admire this. But come closer," she said beckoning with her long fore finger. The alien behind her smashed his gun into her back, sending her flying forward and onto her hands and knees before the queen, giving her a sickening sight of the underside of her scaled breasts. Starfire felt bile rise and she resisted the urge to hurl at the mere sight. She fought to rise, but the alien behind her held his gun barrel against the back of her neck.

"Listen Tameranian, and listen well. All that you stand for has perished; all that you are is coming to that same end. In life, there are only two classes of species: prey and predator. We are predators. We have been told that there is a female, who lives on the third planet from the sun that has the ability to control time. Now since there are thousands of solar systems, we have been searching for over twenty of your earth years. My troops believe that you are the one," she stated as she looked down upon Starfire.

"What will you do?" she asked shakily. Not from fear, but pure hatred.

"You will become my successor. You will rule my people when I am gone and control them for all eternity. You will wed my best man Zeng," she motioned to her left where a larger than normal bodyguard stood there. His waist was vacant of any gun. A cruel looking sword hung at his waist. Zeng looked her up and down before grunting. Starfire frowned.

"But it is not I who controls time… that's Raven," she gasped and looked horrified at the information she had just given.

"You are not the one? Pity. Take her back to her male friend," the queen ordered. As she walked away, she didn't hear the queen mutter to Zeng.

"Have the truth serum ready in one earth day. I want you to find out everything there is to know about this Raven."

**Raven: **

It wasn't true! It just couldn't be true! She finally found a way to save Beast Boy and he was once again snatched out of her reach! He couldn't be dead. Not after all they had been through. She landed the Sweeper with a large bump, causing Robin to jump into the air and land hard on his rear. Raven flung the door open and ran as fast as she could to the unrecognizable doom buggy. As soon as she got there, she covered the fire with her powers and killed it. She then used them to frantically throw objects away, looking for her lost love. Robin ran up, sand flying and his head wiping this way and that, looking out for trouble. His gun was drawn as Raven, tears flying in every direction, threw objects out of her way.

"He's not here!" she shouted frantically. Hope filled her. Maybe he was still alive… or maybe they did like every other body and took it with them. Robin came up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven," he said. The sun was already getting to him and sweat made his skin glisten, "He's gone. There's nothing left that we can do." Raven's eyes filled with tears of sorrow and felt her knees hit the sand. Gone… it just couldn't be true. A lone tear fell to the ground and was immediately swallowed by the ever thirsty desert. Her back and shoulders shuddered with sobs as Robin just kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Beast Boy?" she moaned pleadingly. Tears roamed her cheeks as she looked up. Her crying stopped. What was that in the distance? It was small. That meant it was far away. She looked a little bit more in front of the blackened doom buggy. Footprints led away from five dead alien bodies that they had not seen before.

"Beast Boy," she whispered. She was up and running, waving her arms and screaming his name. Robin's eyes followed to where she was running and widened. Then he smiled. He went back to the Sweeper where it was cool, a smile on his face.

"Beast Boy! Beeeeast Boooooy!" Raven cried. Beast Boy, having heard his name, turned slowly around in confusion. His eyes widened, heart leaping into his mouth. Was that Raven running pell mell toward him waving her arms like a lunatic? It was. Happiness, indescribable happiness exploded in his chest. He was laughing before he knew it. Raven flew into his arms, legs wrapped around his sweaty waist and her hands gripping his greasy hair. Her lips crushed into his own. This was all too much and Beast Boy fell onto his elbows and back. He immediately returned the kiss for all he was worth, wrapping his arms around Raven's back. Raven stopped kissing to breathe and peered into the forest green eyes she had missed so very much. Love and passion that words cannot describe overflowed her.

"Oh Beast Boy," she said and began kissing him again. Tears of absolute joy at finding her lost love fell down her face. She released him and hugged him tight, placing her head to his chest. Her eyes closed. He stank to high heaven, no worse than she, but he somehow still held that piney scent she had always loved.

"I'm never leaving your side again as long as I live," she declared. Beast Boy gave a low masculine chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said lovingly. He got up, and carried her in his arms back to the Sweeper, Robin leaning against the doorway, knowing smile still on his face.

**How was it? I want to know your every thought. Reviews are what keeps my stories up. so please review ppl! love ya all!**


	4. battle in a small world

CH.4

**Beast Boy:**

He was floored. Not only had Raven survived, but so had Robin. He had long since thought them dead. As they got into the Sweeper, they latched the door closed so that they could sleep. As night rolled over the deadly desert, Robin told them to sleep in their own room. There were four different rooms at the very back, complete with a large bed, but no blanket. The managed to find some stored away. Deciding on not questioning where they came from, they each took one and went to their own room. Beast Boy lay on his back, blanket next to him. He didn't need one. Years of sleeping in Africa left him hot natured; one of the many reasons he had decided to sleep in his boxers once again like he did in the past. It didn't take long, but his door soon opened slowly. Raven slowly crept to his bed and lay down next to him.

Beast Boy smiled and rolled over. He had thought he heard something heavy land with a small thump on the ground as she had come in, but he wasn't sure. He put his arm around her side and placed it on her stomach. Her _bare_ stomach. Beast Boy's eyes flew open and felt Raven cuddle up closer. She reached over him and threw the blanket over them both. Beast Boy decided to call upon some bravery and let his hand slowly roam upward. There wasn't an article of clothing to be found. His rough thumb came into contact with the bottom of her left breast and he froze, tensing slightly. Raven was too tired to notice and cuddled closer, pushing her naked rear against Beast Boy's crotch. She sighed in contentment and fell asleep. Beast Boy decided to stop acting like a kid and hugged her close. She was his now anyway. He buried his face in her still dirty hair. Somehow, her natural smell was still there and was just as intoxicating.

The next morning, Raven's eyes peeked open. She slowly turned over and saw Beast Boy fast asleep. She smiled and giggled quietly before kissing his nose. His eyes scrunched and he yawned loudly before blearily opening his eyes.

"Morning," Raven said lovingly as she gazed down upon him. Her head was resting on her hand and her elbow was just above them resting on the pillow. Beast Boy noticed first that she was still nude and a certain part of his anatomy responded with the hallelujah chorus. He finally saw her in all her glory from the waist up. Her hips lusciously formed under the blanket and he could just make them out. Her toned stomach moved out and in with her light breathing and her breasts, oh wow; Beast Boy was amazed and ravished her with his eyes. Her C-34 cup breasts lay exposed and full. They looked so soft and seemed to be begging to be touched. Beast Boy felt his mouth water as he continued to drink her in. Her nipples were large and erect, with large dark purple circles surrounding them. He forced himself to look up and away from the heavenly sight to her thin, and delicate looking neck. Then to her smirking face. Her entire body was his for the taking, but now was not the time. His mouth, he knew was slightly agape, but he couldn't find the will power to close it.

"Beast Boy, you're turning me on. Keep it up and you just might get raped," Raven purred teasingly. Beast Boy flinched slightly, making Raven smirk even more. Beast Boy smiled and leaned in, licking and nibbling at her exposed neck. Raven's eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip slightly to keep from moaning.

"You can't rape the willing," he said huskily and backed away. Raven pouted and he crawled over her, purposefully letting his thumb graze her nipple, making her gasp in surprise. He also managed to let his other hand graze just where her womanhood was. When he turned around fully dressed, Raven was glaring at him.

"That was mean," she growled. Beast Boy shrugged with an evil smile.

"You'll live," he stated and left the room. Robin walked out at the exact same time.

"Hey Rob, come help me catch breakfast," he said. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"In the desert?" he asked. Beast Boy grabbed his shirt and jokingly pushed him to the door. Robin was surprised at how strong Beast Boy had gotten.

"Course. The desert is teeming with life. Ya just got to know where to look," he said and closed the door behind them. As soon as they were outside in the light, Robin caught onto something.

"Wait… you said catch. Aren't you still a vegetarian?" he asked.

"Not anymore Robin. I had to beef up for the army and vegetables just aren't muscle builders man. I had to force myself a few times, but I got used to the taste and now I eat it everyday. Plus if you're in the desert, you need meat to help keep your strength up," he replied. Beast Boy stood stock still, sniffing the air. What was on the menu for this morning? Scorpion? No, not enough. His nose caught onto something and he smiled. Breakfast was served.

"Come on. We have to work together for this one," he said and was off, running into the desert. Robin followed suit. They cleared the sand dune and Beast Boy halted, looking at the ground.

"Sidewinder. Rattlesnake," Beast Boy said. There it was, not twenty feet away, slithering across the desert.

"Come on," Beast Boy said and unsheathed his Arabic sword. He ran up and got in front of it. It stopped and hissed.

"Need you to distract it so I can cut off its head. These things are fast at dodging," Beast Boy said to Robin as he caught up. Robin threw some sand at it. The snake hissed at him and quicker than Robin had ever seen him move, Beast Boy sliced the head off in one swift movement. He grabbed the plump body of the snake and handed it to Robin.

"I suppose you know how to skin an animal? I smell a Gila monster not fifty feet away. We'll have both since we're feeding three," he said. Robin ran off back to camp and Beast Boy went in search of the Gila monster, bloody sword in hand. Robin got back and grabbed a sharp piece of one of the blown up ships. He sat down in the shade of the Sweeper and heard Raven come out. Her hair was wet, along with her body.

"You would not believe what I found," she said in shock and amazement.

"What?" asked Robin, though he had already guessed; he just wanted to hear it from her lips in case he was disappointed.

"A shower," she whispered. Robin's electric blue eyes widened and he threw her the bloody snake body and sharp shrapnel.

"Skin it! I'm taking a shower," he yelled and was gone so fast, it would have made Kid flash blush. Raven looked at the dead body and then the shrapnel. She shrugged and commenced to skinning. Beast Boy was back in minutes with a headless Gila monster. He plopped down next to Raven and breathed deeply.

"I see that those barbaric aliens have inserted a shower," he stated. Raven nodded as she held the skinned snake. Beast Boy grabbed the bloody shrapnel and began to skin his own reptile.

"Can you please start a fire Raven?" he asked as he skinned. Raven looked around.

"With _what_?" she asked with a frown. Beast Boy sighed. He handed her the now skinned Gila monster and walked off. Minutes later, he came back with a bundle of sticks and a piece of glass. Where the sticks came from was anyone's guess. He threw them on the ground and held the glass over them. Soon, smoke curled from them and a fire was merrily crackling. Getting more sticks, Beast Boy made two separate spits and began to cook the skinned animals after cleaning them out. When they were done, they ate them plain, but the smoke had added a hint of taste. After finishing, the wiped their hands and boarded the Sweeper. Raven turned on the screen. Two dots that had been in Finland and Russia were now gone.

"Robin… Beast Boy, come see this," she said. They came over and noticed immediately what it meant.

"They're either taken hostage or dead," Robin said stonily.

"I'm going with hostage," Beast Boy said.

"Then let's get into space and see what we can see," Raven said and fired up the Sweeper.

**Robin:**

He was looking out the window as clouds flew by. In seconds, the clear blue that they were flying into was exchanged for black and stars began to wink into view one by one. Soon, with a shudder of the ship, the passed through the atmosphere. The gargantuan ship hovered there, just behind the moon.

"There she is guys," Raven said pointing, "We have to slip in unnoticed, search the entire thing and find our friends. Then get back to the ship, down to earth, and fight on familiar soil." Beast Boy and Robin came up and looked out at the ship, to each other, and then in unison to Raven with a look that said they thought she had lost her mind.

"Are you _shitting_ me?" Robin asked with his eyebrows raised, "That ship is a small world. It's only a tenth smaller than our own planet. That could take five months, no, _years_ to find them!" He was waving his arms for emphasis. Raven nodded, eyes still on the ship.

"Yep, and we're going to do it in one day," she said. Robin walked back to the place that had served as his room and closed the door. From inside, they heard vomiting.

"Since when did you get so optimistic?" Beast Boy asked.

"Boosting my troop's moral. You sorta pick up on it," she replied still looking at the ever approaching ship. Beast Boy sat down there on the floor.

"It's not possible what you're asking Raven," he said, "Robin's right. But he might be off by about three years. It might take seven years. Robin saying five years was the limit for his optimism. I don't think we can last for five, let alone _seven_, years on there with the enemy searching for us." Raven shrugged.

"It'll have to be done," she said. Robin was still in his room, head in the toilet. He lifted his head out. This couldn't be happening. There was just no way; _no…. way_ that it could be done. What she was talking about was suicide. Where would they stay? Where would they sleep? He opened his mouth and gave a gurgled yell as more vomit flew from his already burning throat. He groaned again as he flushed. It was rather interesting how these aliens wanted to wipe them out completely, and yet they adopted the human ways of living…. almost. He sighed before he gargled some water and spit it out. Then he walked out of the room and saw the two love birds conversing. They looked up as he walked in. Raven was still sitting in the revolving driver's chair and Beast Boy sat next to it, arms thrown behind him to support his weight as he leaned back.

"Are we still doing it?" he asked. He didn't sound or look it anymore, but he was still scared shitless. Raven nodded. The giant mother ship loomed ever closer. Like a giant spider reeling in the fly. Robin gulped as Raven pressed a few buttons and darkened the windows. The ship settled with a light thump and the engine died. The docking bay was completely empty, save for the occasional guard that walked on his rounds. Raven looked out the one way window and counted. It took exactly a minute for a guard to reappear. That meant that there was much more than one. Maybe there were two, she didn't really know. She studied the layout, taking in every metallic crate, every grain of space dust, every mouse sized cockroach. It was vital since they had only a minute to run, take cover, wait for the guard to disappear, and run off again. They couldn't kill them, because what happened if more guards came to relieve them, they'd be noticed with the disappearance of a few guards. Killing was out of the question for now.

"What's up?" Beast Boy's voice came at her left. His smell invaded her nostrils and she had to try hard to keep from smiling.

"Guards walk every one minute. We can't kill them and we have to make it to that elevator just over there," she said pointing where a smaller and slimmer alien was rolling large carts on a hoverboard. She had come from another room just next to it.

"After we block off that door so as we don't have any unexpected visitors," Robin added, also pointing. Raven checked that she had ammo in her gun. Beast Boy did the same and both he and Raven pocketed them before unsheathing their machete and Arabic sword. Robin put his gun over his shoulder and tightened the strap. He walked to the long rack of crude weapons and found two long daggers that shone like diamonds and had golden handles. He grinned as he also strapped on the sheaths. Raven and Beast Boy waited for him by the door. When he had his daggers ready, Raven waited till the first alien walked out of sight, then she pressed the button. The door opened silently, no hiss, clunk, or squeal. They jumped nimbly with the practiced ease that they had learned in the years of the war and as Titans.

Bent over, they ran; sword, machete, and daggers at the ready. They made it to a crate and Beast Boy changed into a gorilla, picked it up, and silently placed it in front of the doors. Then he changed back and they were through the self opening doors before the other alien had even rounded the corner. As the doors closed silently, they found themselves in a pure white metal hallway that seemed on an incline upward. They followed the path up, keeping an eye out for anything that moved. They couldn't afford to kill anything if they could help it. Raven was taking up the front, Beast Boy in the middle, and Robin in the rear. The lighting was dim but seeable. Single file they tip toed through the world sized ship. Every sound made them jump in fear and tense up. They took a quick left, eyes always roaming, and hands never relaxing on the handles of their blades. They stopped at a four way intersection and looked left, right, and straight ahead. Then the steady click-click of the aliens could be heard. Though it echoed loudly, it sounded like only one was on patrol. Robin looked over their shoulders and saw one alien make a turn dead ahead. He was a good twenty feet away. He stopped, mouth open in shock.

Robin didn't hesitate. He had hesitated in the past… fifteen men were slaughtered as a result. He had never hesitated since. He gripped the blade's handle and threw it. It whistled over Beast Boy's and Raven's shoulders and made a satisfying splat in the alien's throat. The Titans were at his side as he grabbed at the blade's handle, kicking his legs, mouth wide open and tongue hanging out. Blood flew out as he tried to yell or speak. All that was managed was a splutter. He finally stopped moving and went limp. Robin bent down, unhooked the alien's fingers from the dagger and wrenched it from the neck.

"We killed one," Beast Boy whispered, "We were not supposed to do that." Robin rounded on him, fierce whisper sounding more like an enraged snake.

"Would you rather I'd let the entire ship fall on our heads from the amount of problems we'd of had if I had not stopped him from screaming?!" he snarled with his fingers tightening on the handle of the daggers, knuckles turning white. Beast Boy raised his hands in defeat, not wanting to argue. Raven opened a dark portal that sucked the alien in.

"Where did you send him?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Outer space," she replied with a shrug as if it were no big deal. They continued on until they reached the "T" shaped crossing. Ahead led through a doorway. Beast Boy walked through in curiosity. As soon as he crossed the threshold, it sealed over and the wall shrank to cover it.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried in shock. Beast Boy's mouth fell open as well and he attempted to shoulder his way through, but the wall was solid. Raven attempted to open a portal to take him out, but they heard loud echoing clicking noises.

"Shit," Robin cursed and grabbed Raven's arm.

"This way," he whispered, nodding to the right.

"But Beast-" she began, but Robin interrupted her.

"He's been without us for five years, he can handle himself. Now let's go," he whispered more urgently as the clicking got louder. Raven gave one fleeting glance at where the door had once been and followed Robin down the corridor. Robin dragged her down the corridor and took random turns, not caring where it took them. That is until he smacked face first into the chest plate of a large alien, leading a patrol somewhere. Robin stepped back, eyes wide.

"Not good," he said in a squeaky voice. The alien hissed and attacked, his comrades at his back.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg had his head in his hands, sitting on his bench. They had allowed Starfire a few minutes to say goodbye before being moved to a different cell. Now he could hear the sounds of her enraged and fear filled screams. Then and alien walked into his cell as the bars disappeared. He didn't bother attacking. There were six aliens flanking him. This alien had a crude sword at his waist. He seemed to smile, but these aliens had no lips so it was hard to tell.

"I am Zeng," he said placing a long fingered hand on his chest. He sounded highly educated and had a deep guttural voice instead of a hiss.

"I feel we are going to be very good friends, don't you?" he asked. Cyborg stared at him like he had lost his ever lovin mind. Zeng snapped his fingers and a chair was brought out for him. He sat down and sighed. He leaned forward, staring into Cyborg's human and robotic eye.

"How do you feel?" he asked. Cyborg was going to come back with a smart ass quip, but instead, he found his mouth speaking for him.

"Fine… little tired though." His eyes widened.

"The fuck?" he asked in a shocked voice. Zeng showed his teeth. He had to be smiling.

"Good. Now… who is Raven?" he asked. Cyborg slapped both hands over his mouth with wide eyes. Five soldiers came and wrenched them away from his mouth and held him under submission.

"Raven is a half demon from another dimension," he began clearly; "She came here looking for acceptance. We met in the oddest of ways and became best friends. Her mother, Arella, is dead now, but her demon father, Trigon the Terrible, still remains alive banished from earth. She's about eighteen and a half years old. She enjoys Edgar Allen Poe books, dark poetry, medieval romance novels, any large book, meditating to control her emotions. Her powers are controlled by her emotions see. The more she feels, the more energy is created. Her temper is her weakness however. Get her to lose it and she will be subjected to failure. She is in love with Beast Boy and would do anything for him. She is a telekinetic and empath. But she relies more on magic than anything else. Basically, she's a Goth. She loves the color blue… dark blue… like a sapphire color. Her natural form is a raven… naturally. She used to have a meditation mirror… but I have no idea what happened to it. She knows countless martial arts, earthen and Azerathian. Oh, and her home planet, which is in a different dimension, is called Azerath. Why?" He would have killed himself. He had just given Raven's deepest secrets that only he and the others knew. How? Why?

"Because I need to know all about my future wife if I'm to own her and rule with her," he said with a nasty grin of showing his teeth. Cyborg was enraged. Marry Raven? Over his, her, Beast Boy's, and everyone else's dead bodies maybe.

"She'd rather die," he hissed angrily. He grinned once again.

"I won't allow it. We need her so that we can remain alive," he said. Cyborg made a noise deep in his throat and spat in the creature's face, glaring defiantly. The monster slowly wiped it away, looked at it and backhanded Cyborg's face. Cyborg felt like he'd just been hit by a cement mixer. This guy could make Superman look like a four year old in tights! Cyborg felt his consciousness fading.

"Thanks for the info on Raven. Now we know her weaknesses and strengths. All we need to capture her," Zeng said nastily. As He felt the darkness envelope him like a black blanket, his last thought crossed through his head. _What have I done?_

**Starfire:**

She lifted her head. She was alone. Not sure if her friends were alive or not. They had already interrogated her about Raven. But being a Tameranian, the truth serum didn't work. They had beaten her relentlessly and yet, she did not let a single word flow past her lips… not again after she had already given Raven away. They had left her bruised and bleeding, her hair matted with dried blood, a fat bottom lip, a bruised gut and an even larger bruise on her left leg. Her right wrist she was sure was sprained. They had to have super human strength to do this, she thought. She lay curled up in a corner, shaking and sobbing. Three aliens stood in front of her cell when a fourth walked up and pushed a plate underneath. It was full of food she had seen on her planet and earth. She fell upon it and ate greedily. They had neglected her food the entire day after her last dinner at night.

As she drank and ate… she thought she tasted something weird. She stopped with bread she had just torn off still in her mouth. The bread was inches from her mouth. She chewed experimentally and immediately spit it out. They had not been injecting the serum… they had given it to her and she had taken it as willingly as if she had given them her soul. She pushed the plate away and crawled back to her cold metal corner. She curled up once again and waited for her demise she knew would come sooner… if not later. She fell asleep and dreamed that she was in a dark room full of aliens. They were hissing, firing their guns. Some were screeching as they were killed by… something that whistled. There was a whistle that marked the demise of every alien. It was death on swift wings. She curled up tighter, sure that the whistling noise would come to her next. But instead, she heard her name.

Whatever had made the whistling noise was calling to her. In fear, she curled up as tight as possible. Then more fiercely: Starfire! Starfire, wake up! Her eyes snapped open. She peeked over her shoulder, toward the three standing aliens. But instead, there stood Beast Boy, his goofy grin in place and holding a bloody sword that was dripping onto the floor.

"Hey," he said still smiling. Starfire's eyes grew wider than expected.

"Friend Beast Boy!" she called. Beast Boy's eyes roamed over her body, a dark look replaced his happy face.

"They beat you," he said. It wasn't a question. He slammed his fist into the computer on the side. It fizzled and the bars flickered before dieing completely. Starfire flew out and attached her arms to his neck, hugging tightly.

"Easy Star," Beast Boy gasped as he turned purple, "I'm still human here." She backed up and looked embarrassed.

"I am sorry Friend Beast Boy. I have thought you snuffed for five years," she said.

"It's ok. Listen, we're caught I know it. If they don't know we're here, they do now. Those guns blasting will have caught attention," Beast Boy said, a trace of fear in his voice. Starfire nodded.

"Keep close and use as much anger as possible. Killing is our only option now-a-days," he said. Starfire nodded again, to shocked to speak. Beast Boy; caring, loving Beast Boy was choosing to kill.

"Let's go. We have to find Cy and then the other two," he said. Starfire's eyes went wide as she ran with Beast Boy, her hair flying behind her from underneath her hat.

"Friend Robin is alive?!" she asked in amazement. Beast Boy spared a glance as they ran down the corridor.

"Yes, as is Raven. But if we don't find them all and regroup, none of us will see tomorrow," he said. Starfire nodded in understanding. Her fists began to glow green with anger. They would not harm Robin. And if they did, they'd die slow and painfully… she'd see to that personally.

**Raven: **

They were running as fast as their legs would carry them. After their run in, Robin had to kill three before running. Raven followed only too willingly. They stopped and leaned against the walls, panting with their tongues practically hanging out of their mouths.

"I think…… we lost em," Robin stated. Raven heard the distinct clicking noise and groaned loudly before pushing herself from the wall. As they continued running, she glared at Robin next to her.

"Famous last words," she commented darkly. They put the steam on faster and rounded a corner into a storage room. It was a good five stories large and a whole football field long. They jumped behind large crates and listened as the troops hunting them ran by. They sat facing each other, still panting. Robin's knees were up and his arms were resting on them as he stared at Raven. Raven had her head against the crate and was leaning back, using her arms for support. Her breasts were accented by her laborious breathing. She to stared at Robin.

"Now what "Oh fearless leader"?" she asked. Robin rubbed his chin and brought the dagger in his left hand up. He brought it swishing down and into the crate behind him. He began to slowly carve a rugged circle in the wood. He finally punched his way in and took it out to find fresh oranges roll out. Raven's eyes widened.

"Eat. I'm hungry," he stated. He peeled one orange and tossed it to her. As they ate, an alarm began to blare, causing both teens to jump.

"What the hell?" Raven asked with a mouth full of orange. Robin shrugged. The clicking noise of the aliens running through the ship could be heard. Something had spooked them. Suddenly, the ceiling shook with a muffled explosion. They both looked up simultaneously. Raven swallowed her orange. Then, it was all quiet. Not a sound could be heard. No alarm, no crash, no explosion, and best of all, no clicking. They both looked at each other in unison.

"What the hell?" Raven repeated. Robin shrugged. Then a loud explosion shook the entire ship. Rave and Robin stumbled into crates, heads flying upward to see the ceiling crumbling and a gigantic ship crashing through, bursting into flames as it went.

"Shit!" Robin yelled. Raven was a tad more colorful.

"Fuck!" she cried as they both jumped in different direction. As they landed, so did the fire engulfed Sweeper. Crushed crates sent their jagged bits of wood in all directions, cutting Robin's right shoulder and Raven's left leg. The Sweeper landed nose first, cutting into the floor and stopping, standing straight up. Now noises and battle cries could be heard. Laser guns were fired and animal roars and cries could be heard. An alien screamed in agony as he fell through the fifteen by fifteen large hole and landed on top of the Sweeper. Sparks flew as he fell through the melting metal and his cries ceased. Raven and Robin looked back up to see more aliens fighting off what looked like three people. Or more like two people and one T-rex. Raven grabbed Robin by the scruff of his neck and flew up to join her friends. The aliens had backed off and one with a crude looking sword stepped forward as she and Robin flew out of the hole and next to their friends.

"Humans!" he cried in his loud and deep voice, brandishing his shining and crude sword at them, "Surrender and you shall all live to serve us. It is pointless to fight when we are so evenly matched." Robin stepped forward, but Beast Boy beat him to it. It was normal to hate these creatures, but he seemed to have a hatred that was reserved specifically for this one alien. When he snarled, it was deep in his throat and laced with such outrage and loathing venom that the others were surprised that the alien didn't snuff it right then.

"Fuck off dickhead! We surrender to nothing! We will destroy this ship and you all with it! And you will keep your scaly, slimy, disgusting claws off of my girlfriend!" He shouted. The alien seemed to smile… or what passed for one. Raven took the chance to glance around. They were back in the hanger. That explained the ship falling through the floor. Then she remembered what Beast Boy had said. What did this alien want with her?

"Your girlfriend? Oh I see. You must speak of our future queen and _my_ future wife… Raven," he said with a smug look. Raven's mouth fell open and her face resembled one of shock, but mostly with disgust.

"Over my… dead… body," Beast Boy snarled through his teeth.

"That can be arranged," the alien said coldly. He leaped at Beast Boy, sword swishing down. Beast Boy blocked and parried. The other Titans leapt into the battle, eager to spill blood. The aliens followed suit, just as eager to do the same. Robin was slicing stomachs, bursting hearts, and breaking necks. Cyborg crushed them and vaporized them. Starfire did the same as Cyborg while Raven sliced them wide open with her machete. Beast Boy blocked another attack and twirled, kicking outward and catching the alien in the side. Zeng fell back and managed to block an attack made to his neck.

"You're fast human," he commented with an evil laugh. He sliced Beast Boy's arm, ripping flesh with his jagged blade. Beast Boy cried out and leapt away, examining his wound. It throbbed painfully as blood flowed endlessly over his arm and bare chest.

"But I am faster. I wonder why Raven chose _you_ as a mate. Such a pathetic weakling," Zeng tormented him. Beast Boy's eyes blazed with fire and he clenched his teeth. He leapt forward with a war cry and sliced at Zeng's shoulder. He managed to get the strap and watched as his armor hung loosely on him. While blocking and parrying more of Beast Boy's attacks, he ripped his chest armor from himself and threw it aside. Beast Boy saw the scaly abs that protruded and he wanted nothing more than to rip his sword through them and watch his guts spill into his hands. Zeng was actually getting worried as he fought with Beast Boy. The human had speed and agility. Plus he was small… it would be hard to block attacks at the legs. Raven was busy slicing one alien in half when she saw Beast Boy slice Zeng's chest. It wasn't deep, but it made blood flow.

Zeng kicked his T-rex feet into Beast Boy's chest, causing him to fly back and land on the ground. He slid all the way to the hole, stopping in time for his head, arms, and hair to dangle backwards over it. He gazed over his shoulder and tried to get up. He had lost his sword when he had been kicked. And breathing hurt bad. That was definitely a rib or two. Zeng's foot landed on Beast Boy's chest, pinning him down and placing the tip of his sword just under Beast Boy's chin. His adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. Sweat drenched his body, making him shine in the dull light. Raven couldn't see what was being said, but she had just seconds before Beast Boy was beheaded. An alien charged her and she picked him up with her powers. She twirled him once before letting him fly. Zeng was just making the sword come in a windmill motion to cut off Beast Boy's head. But just as the blade connected with Beast Boy's neck, the alien collided none too softly with his commanding officer. They both flew over Beast Boy, causing the sword to barely nick his neck. Zeng lost hold as he, his comrade, and the sword went spiraling into the storage room.

"Uh, nyaa, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zeng yelled as he fell. Beast Boy rolled onto his stomach and watched as Zeng's comrade fell through the still burning Sweeper and Zeng hit a crate. The crash of splintering wood could be heard all the way into the battle filled room above. Zeng didn't move a muscle as he lay on his back eagle spread. He was most sincerely dead. Raven was at Beast Boy's side, yelling at him to move. The others had killed the aliens, but reinforcements were coming. Beast Boy finally tore his eyes from Zeng's body and ran to the Sweeper. As soon as they were in, it tore off toward earth. As it was on autopilot, Starfire dragged Robin to his room. She needed a shower and she wasn't going alone.

"I need someone to wash my back," she hinted with a wink. Robin didn't resist. He merely smiled like a jackass as he let her lead him to the room. Cyborg also took one, leaving Raven and Beast Boy in his room. Beast Boy was on top of Raven kissing her heatedly. She was returning it with just as much passion. They had fought death and came out together strong. But tonight, he would not take her innocence… no no. He had plenty of time for her to be his fully. He covered them with the blanket and pulled her close. Raven inhaled his scent of pine. She exhaled a sigh as she fell asleep, head on his chest. She moaned one last thing before sleep claimed her.

"I love you."

**hey guys. im sorry for the wait. bad news to. I hate it so much. im a senior in high school and I need to do my stuff. be a while for next chapter**


	5. a new player in the field

CH. 5

**Events unheard:**

A petite scaly fist slammed into the metal arm rest on the royal chair. The queen was extremely unhappy. Pissed would be a more accurate word.

"How did three humans break in, spring two others, defeat a small battalion, and then escape in one of our Sweepers?! You call yourselves warrior!?" The five of the six generals were there looking ashamed and embarrassed. Zeng had survived his fall with barely any damage. What was left of his armor had protected him most of the way. His left arm was in a sling and he was given time off. He was the sixth general. The queen glared at the generals.

"I should have you all put to death! This is uncalled for! We are the finest in the universe, we've killed and wiped out entire races and civilization and my army cannot take care of five young adolescence humans!! Be gone from my sight before I change my mind about your death sentence. Wait… better yet. As soon as Zeng recovers, you five and he will each take a large battalion in the Dividers and sweep the entire earth. Do not leave a single stone un-cindered. Do not leave a single bit of rubble unchecked. The one leader of the battalion who brings me the four corpses and Raven alive will not be executed. The other four shall be destroyed. Zeng is not on punishment because he at least _tried_ to stop them. Go now. Zeng's healing shall be complete in a matter of two weeks. But for now…… send out the dogs," The generals left, eyeing each other. The queen had just made a mistake. Each of the generals would slice the other's throat as soon as let him win. Zeng included.

**Beast Boy:**

He awoke to sun streaming into the small room. They had landed somewhere and he wasn't sure where. He slowly and softly pried himself from Raven's iron grip and made to the porthole window. Outside, water rolled against the rocks. No birds or seagulls were cawing however. And yet… the view was somehow familiar. Then it hit him. They were on top of Titan's Tower! A gigantic grin broke across his face and he tore from the Sweeper. But instead of the shiny city he had been expecting, a dull, gray ghost town greeted him. The windows all seemed dark and foreboding; like deep bags under a person's eyes. The once shiny metal was eaten away and corroding with rust. The sun didn't seem to reach into the now thick forest of red and gray. It fell into shadow. His grin turned to a depressed guilty look. Had he been here when Jump City needed him… he could have prevented this from happening. He could have saved his city. The others came out, yawning. Then they to all stopped in their tracks to stare at what had once been their shiny, happy city. The City looked as sad as they did in all honesty. Beast Boy had the distinct impression it was giving them the cold shoulder for denying it help in its hour of need. With its gray and red back to them, it was hunched in sadness.

"Our… home," Starfire said, tears coming to her green eyes.

"It looks so… sad… so betrayed," Robin said, his own back slouched and eyes downcast. They stared for a few more minutes, drinking in the city's emo like state of depression, then one by one, they walked into their home; their dust filled, gray, gloomy, out of date, dark, home. When Raven finally walked inside, she noticed the others heading to their rooms to check the damage. The aliens had obviously not spared the Tower when they swept through Jump City. Large holes from floor to ceiling in the walls appeared when she walked down them to her room, sending drafts under her cloak. Moss, damp, and mold covered the once obsessively clean carpet. She walked to her room and opened the door. The doors were so worn from the elements that it only opened enough for her to squeeze sideways through. She saw instantly that the entire back wall of her room was gone. Her bed was also gone with a bit of floor, showing bits of the pitch black room below.

"Terrible," Beast Boy said beside her. He had been with her the whole time… quiet as a mouse. She walked stiff legged to her meditation mirror. It was still intact, not showing any forms of elemental or alien damage. She looked to her small little library and great tears of sadness and rage immediately poured down her cheeks. They had been waiting to come down, now they were free. Her books… some over two thousand years old were destroyed. Only paper resided here and there. The only thing that showed, besides the paper, that books resided here was the bookshelf and a large pile of ash at the foot of it. Raven fell to her knees, eyes empty, tears rolling and dropping onto the already mold ridden and damp carpet.

"My… books," she managed. Beast Boy drew her into his strong arms. She fell into him, turning away from the horrible sight and placing her head on his chest, sobbing away and heaving the tears out. Beast Boy sat there on the floor with her in his lap patting her back and rocking back and forth.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here," he said it over and over again until it was like a chant. She finally quieted down and Beast Boy helped her to her feet.

"Let's go check on the others," Beast Boy said quietly, forcing the door open all the way where it stuck. He walked down past his door to Robin's.

"What about your room?" Raven sniffled. Beast Boy laughed darkly. He backtracked, opened his door and stepped aside to show it to her.

"What room?" he asked. His room was gone. Along with a good chunk of the Tower. The door closed and they continued to Robin's room. When they opened the door, they saw him running his hand over what was left of his cape. He didn't even look up, but he heard them.

"They destroyed everything," he said sadly, a lone tear falling to the ground. Dark clouds began to close in from the ocean outside his window. The lighting was diminishing fast. With the clouds was pitch black night. The city looked more menacing than usual in the darkening sky and heavy thunder clouds.

"My pictures, my uniforms, my masks, even the little memories I once had are gone," he said. He threw the pieces of cape away with bitter disgust and glared up at them.

"How many did we kill? Tell me we dealt them a terrible blow," he demanded fiercely. Beast Boy looked at him sadly as the light slowly disappeared. Robin was barely seeable.

"We barely even scratched them," he commented. As the light completely disappeared, Robin stood up. A long, hungry howl ripped the air in the distance. They had no idea where the tower was damaged. They had no idea what holes held monsters and what holes held safety. They had no idea if this Tower even had a speck of energy left for the infirmary if someone got hurt.

"What's the matter?" came Robin's sneering voice. They didn't know if he was talking to them or the monster who howled. They heard him withdraw his daggers, "Afraid of the dark?"

**Robin:**

His prized possessions, however few there may have been, were now dust. Those aliens had a lot to answer for. To much if you asked him. Cyborg and Starfire came running into the room, bumping into Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire's fist lit up, lighting the room in a dim greenish glow.

"Did ya'll hear that?" Cyborg asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. And that kind of noise can only bode ill for us all," Robin said, "Here's what's going on. We don't know how many ways there are inside this Tower. We don't know who our enemies are, we don't know how many there are, and we don't know _what_ they are. This new enemy obviously is more primal and less intelligent. We will all stay in the same room. No talking. One person takes shifts every three hours. We should make it through the night if we do this the correct way. I will take the first shift, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy, then Starfire, and then Raven. Good night," he looked at them all as they lay upon his floor. His room was practically the most intact. The only thing that kept it different was that it had all four walls, a ceiling, and a floor. No broken window either. Just destroyed on the inside. He sat on the bed as one by one, his friends and comrade in arms fell asleep.

The howling had stopped right after it had started. Maybe it was an actual wolf and he was paranoid. But he didn't think so. Five years in this war had taught him not to underestimate and to go with his instincts. His instincts said primal enemy alert. He looked down at where his daggers resided in his grip. He sheathed them on his waist and pulled his AK-47 from his back. It was still in working order. Amazing. He had to be high on luck. Five years in this war, the same gun completely intact and working order, and fighting aliens. He _had_ to be running low by now. He sat there listening to the even and slow breathing of his friends. His last possessions on this deserted rock third from the sun. If they had died, especially Starfire, he'd kill himself after he was through with the aliens. A faint noise, made him jerk his head up and stare at the closed door. It was a padded scuffling sound. Like the person wore large furry boots.

Then there was the small sniffing sound. The sniffing and scuffing got louder as it neared the door. Robin's hands tightened on the barrel of his gun. His finger twitched ever so slightly. He couldn't see, but his hearing would do just fine. The sniffing and scuffling stopped, not a sound was made. He lightly woke up the others and covered their mouths to signal silence. Everyone was rapt with attention. Their hearts banging like bass drums in their ears… the sound of sharp and small intakes of breath beside each other. Eyes wide and straining with all their strength to see. Hands on their weapons they waited. Then, they all jumped out of their skins when there was a creak from the ceiling. The smallest of creaks that drew their heads up. Then a small crack. With a loud crunching sound that sounded more like thunder, the floor was pulled from their feet. Everyone backed up in time; all except Beast Boy. He gave a small gasp of shock and surprise before he plummeted. He landed on something soft and growling. His eyes widened as he rolled. The growling thing must have struck, because there was the sound of ripping carpet. Sharp claws running across the floor.

"Oh I'm so dead," Beast Boy moaned as he held his sword steady. There was a swish from his left. He brought the sword up and he heard it clang on something solid. Sparks flew, and in the two seconds that sparks ignited, he saw his opponent. Standing ten feet tall, nails as thick as corks and six inches long; the eyes were mere slits and flashing white in the light, no pupils to speak of. The ears were laid back, but were positioned on the very top of a head and spiked like a wolf's. His snout was a good foot long and filled to the back of the throat with razor sharp, gigantic yellow teeth. Filthy, dirt, bug infested, matted dark brown hair covered his entire human shaped muscular body. It looked like a werewolf, except for one difference. Its back was full of sharp green spikes that were standing on end. His wolfish tail had a long spike at the tip like a stinger. Whatever this thing was called, it was not from earth.

He heard a snarl and another swish. He blocked his calf from behind and brought his gun up. Hopefully he didn't need silver bullets or they'd have to retreat. He fired, the gun exploding in his hand. A high pitched keening pierced the air as he twirled to face the second. Robin and the others had their hands full as well. Robin had backed them out of the door they had blown through with his gun. Through the flashes of light from his gun, they were able to see what these creatures were. They looked like werewolves, but they definitely didn't die by silver alone. He had killed three before they had retreated, snarling and drooling. He let Cyborg and Starfire watch the door as he briskly jogged to the hole. Before he got three steps a clawed fist crashed through the ceiling, grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him up. His gun clattered to the ground, balancing itself on the edge of the hole where Beast Boy was battling three of the monsters alone.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed in fear as he disappeared through the ceiling. While Cyborg's and Starfire's attention was drawn, the creatures decided to come through the door in full force, barreling over the two titans. Raven became enraged rather quickly after that and rushed the first one she saw. She thrust upward with her machete. The creature howled in pain as a lot of warm liquid pooled on her head and arms. She yanked it out with a scream, teeth bared. Robin was thrown against a wall and crumpled to the floor. Judging by the snarling and growling, he was facing four of them without his gun. He gripped the handles of his daggers. Fine, they wanted head on, he'd give 'em head on. He wrenched them out of their holsters and charged, yelling his war cry. All four attacked as one.

They collided just as lightning struck, seeming to freeze their images for an instant for Robin. He sliced sideways as he flew past two of them. Two throats spewed blood all over Robin's face. He then plunged his daggers forward into the third monster, who sliced Robin's chest wide open. Robin fell on top of the dead beast and jumped up, whirling around to meet the last one. It circled him, snarling and giving a small grunt every now and then. Robin glanced at his chest as lightning flashed once more. It was deep. They had to finish fast or he'd faint from loss of blood, and then die. Thunder rolled and rain pounded on his back. There obviously wasn't a window. An idea suddenly struck him. When the open window was once again to his back, he crouched, faking a spring ready stance. The wolf leaped, not giving him a chance. He twirled, side stepping the wolf. It sailed, claws outstretched through the window. It howled as it disappeared from sight. Then the howling was cut short as a loud and wet thud sounded. Robin staggered as blood loss began to get to him. The room spun wildly as he fell to his knees and then to the ground, his eyes shutting.

"Help," he managed to whisper. Unconsciousness claimed him.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg was slamming his fists into the creatures, crushing faces and sending blood flying. He shot one in the stomach, sending him flying back and out Robin's unbroken window. Glass followed as he fell, howling all the way. The remaining creatures retreated. The Titans had won, but not without damages. Raven flew down to where Beast Boy was. At first she couldn't even sense his aura. Then lightning flashed and she saw and felt him at the same time. He was leaning against the wall blade plunged into the floor clutching his hand. Raven walked over and quickly healed his crushed hand. When everyone was back upstairs, they could not find Robin. Starfire flew to the room above, Raven following. There he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh great Gods above, no," Starfire whispered, tears immediately flowing down her face. Raven flew over and checked his pulse.

"He's alive, but barely. She began to heal him. As soon as his wounds had closed up, Cyborg picked him up and brought him back downstairs. When they had him laid out, everyone made nervous and scared glances at one another.

"He's alive, but he lost too much blood. We don't know where the infirmary is right now, or even if it still exists. And even if it did we'd still be out of luck on account that the blood we have in the fridge will have gone bad," Cyborg said, "The situation is not looking good for Robin right now." Starfire looked to grim for tears. Her gaze never wavered from Robin's pale one.

"What do we do?" Raven asked, "What _can _we do?"

"It's too much blood. He has maybe two hours. Then I guess we can bury him under the Tower…." Cyborg's voice carried away as Starfire glared fiercely at him.

"Boyfriend Robin will _not_ die! He will _not_ be buried!" She raged. Cyborg took a step back with his hands raised.

"I will allow him my blood," she said turning her gaze back to Robin. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"Star, that's not possible, he needs the same blood type. You're and alien," Beast Boy said softly.

"We have to try! We can't just give up so easily!" she screamed.

"Fine, on your own head so be it," Cyborg mumbled. He took some tools from his breast pocket and set to work. With Starfire lying next to the still unconscious Robin, her blood began to flow through a tube into Robin. His body immediately started to buck and convulse. Beast Boy held him down as his eyes shot open; white and literally glowing in the night. His mouth wide open as if in pain. Then he screamed, loud and long in Beast Boy's face. He breathed in and gave three more short but loud shouts. Then he began swearing like a sailor and calling for his parents. Finally, he lay down panting, the IV no longer in either of their arms. Starfire placed her hand over her wound and looked at Robin's sweaty face. He gazed back, eyes shaking slightly. Then he gasped, looking around as if he expected something to attack him.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Everything is weird. Oh great mother of God Cyborg, your skin is freakin blue!" he screamed as he pointed, "What's happened to me?" he asked in a shaky whisper.

"You are seeing through a Tameranian's eyes. I have given you my blood," Starfire replied. "You will not have our strength or powers, but you will be able to see easily in the dark and move much faster." Robin settled down and Cyborg grabbed him under the armpits, lifting him to his feet. Robin wiped himself off and looked at his friends.

"We won… but they could be back. We know what they look like and that they aren't immortal. Bad news is, they have no organization skills. They attack in great numbers and move like a river. They just run us over. We have to get to the sky," He saw their faces fall in sadness.

"I know, I don't want to leave either… but there is nothing to salvage and the Tower is practically non existent. What's the use of staying here?" Cyborg ran this through his mind. Robin had a point. His room was nothing but rust. He had taken one step inside and fallen through. Nothing would have worked. And since most of the Tower was made of only metal, he was beginning to see Robin's point about "non existent". They had nothing to pack. No clothes were found, so they had to use their still filthy clothes they had always worn. The two appliances the Sweeper didn't have were a washer and drier. No entertainment devices untouched by the elements were found either. They trooped through the dark Tower, led by Robin and Beast Boy. After getting onto the top of the Tower, they could once again hear the sound of waves crashing to the shore. Then the most unlikely thing happened. A small sound could be heard over the distant waters. Beast Boy was the only one who heard it.

"Guys… hang on," he stated. They stopped; ears wide open. A tiny cry for help coming from the beach.

"In the Sweeper!" Robin shouted. They piled in and shot off, combing the rapidly moving surf. Then they saw her. A petite black female holding on for dear life to a piece of drift wood. She was losing against the fierce tide. Then her fearful eyes met the Sweeper. She screamed as they came level. She paddled as fast as she could away until the door opened. She saw Cyborg reach out and lift her as if she were only paper. She felt herself hit the floor with a wet splat. The door closed and the ship took off again.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked gently as he draped a towel over her shoulders.

"R-R-R-Renee," she replied through chattering teeth. She had a small afro that was soaked and lying flat against her head. Her eyes were not brown, but yellow. She wore something that resembled camo pants, but they were so frayed and discolored, no one was sure. Her shirt thankfully covered her, except for a long gash on the back. It was quite obvious that she had no bra. Her feet were also bare and a samurai sword hung on her back, strapped with a belt across her chest and side. She looked no older than nineteen.

"Renee," Cyborg said, his eyebrows narrowing. She looked up at him and then amongst the others. Her eyes widened.

"The Five," she whispered in amazement.

"Pardon?" Raven asked politely.

"The Five. The great and powerful leaders of the great armies of the world," she proclaimed as if she were nothing but a mere fan girl. Robin scoffed sarcastically. Renee frowned at him.

"If we're so great, how come we're the only ones left? Now including you," he said. Renee lowered her head.

"I was in your group Robin," she stated. Robin's eyes widened, "I was fourteen when I joined at the beginning. I was illegal, but you needed all the help you could get." Beast Boy and Starfire moved closer to her, sensing a battle story coming on.

"So… how are you still alive?" Beast Boy asked. Raven flicked on auto pilot and she and Robin also scooted closer. Renee smiled nervously.

"It's a long and boring story," she stated scratching the back of her head.

"We've got forever," Raven stated, rolling her eyes. Renee took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh.

"Okay," she said. She cleared her throat and began her story.

_**Renee's story**_

Renee was a simple high school student, just beginning ninth grade with promising grades and a loving family. Then the Great War came. No one knew what to do. It started in the dead of night. She was roused from her sleep by her mother, gasping and pleading with her to wake up.

"Come on darlin, get up! Oh for the Love all that is holy please child, awaken!" Renee awoke with a start.

"What mum? What is it?" She asked fearfully. Flashes came from her window and distant booms. It sounded much like World War II that she had seen in movies and in documentaries.

They're here child. They're attacking everyone and are moving here fast. We have to get to the bomb shelter quick! Leave everything, throw on your clothes and run with her sister Julia. Your father is waiting downstairs. Go!" Renee wasted no time as she thudded down the carpet stairs. She had always had feelings when something bad or good was going to happen. A sixth sense had told her to go to bed in her clothes that night. She reached the bottom and heard her father softly tell her older sister Julia to get to the bomb shelter. Her father was a giant of a man full of muscle and skin as black as night. His eyes landed on her and she saw what he held. A double barreled shotgun and a long samurai sword. His deep voice, deeper than thunder reverberated from his vocal cords.

"Renee, get to the bomb shelter. Julia is scared. Be quick about it darlin," he said. He pointed the gun at the door. She ran outside and stopped in her tracks with a loud high pitched gasp of fear and surprise. The wind was howling and the sky cloudy. Day break was just over the horizon. And there, in the distance were jets and bombers zooming around other ships that fired green lights. She heard a boom like thunder as one blew up in mid air, fire reaching in all directions as the pieces of plane and shrapnel twirled to the ground. Leaves blew over her bare feet and her skirt billowed in the wind. The humans were losing, and fast. Then a much larger ship appeared. It looked like the flying saucers in fictional stories: flat, sleek and shiny, and yet deadly all in one.

"Renee!" Julia shouted. Renee was brought back to herself and dragged forcefully inside the bomb shelter. The wind was muffled as the door slammed shut. Julia, Renee's older sister drew her in a tight hug. It was then that Renee felt herself shaking with fear. There was a faint shout and they both opened the door. Renee's mother was carrying her six-year-old sister close to her chest and running as fast as she could to the underground bomb shelter. Her father was right behind them, holding the gun and sword tight. When they were all in, her father slammed the thick metal door closed and bolted it. He sat down on a barrel and looked at his family. Safe, all safe. An explosion that made their eardrums ring and shook the earth with enough force to send them all to the floor. The women shrieked, the toddler cried, tears streaming from her face, and the father grunted a he hit the floor, sword sliding under a bunk bed and gun rolling under another.

Then all was silent until they heard something soft, like roaring water… but it got closer and closer. Finally, the entire roof shook with so much force, they were all sure that it would be ripped off. They heard crashes; car alarms blare, then get cut short and die with a whine. The sisters and parents were scared stiff, to afraid to cry, to afraid to move. Then silence was all they heard once again. No distant booms of flaming jets and dieing men and women. Her father grabbed the gun and sword once again.

"Rick… what was that?" Renee's mother asked.

"No idea Lauren," he replied in his deep voice. Renee had a horrible feeling. Her sixth sense was going insane. There was a rumble coming from the ceiling. It creaked loudly as if something heavy had settled on it. Renee slipped away from her family and hid under the bed. She found a small trap door. She was about to signal her family to follow when the three foot thick metal door crumpled like aluminum. There stood three alien snake men. They held their weapons steady. Her father reacted without thinking. He yelled and fired his two bullets. Two aliens screeched and fell back. The third saw him draw his sword and run head first at him. The alien fired once. Her dad faltered as blood splattered the ground from his chest. But he didn't stop.

The monster fired again, and again, and again. Finally, just as her dad reached the alien, he was no longer running, but stumbling. He lifted the sword shakily and the alien put the gun against his head and fired. Renee had watched all of this. She looked away as her family screamed in her ears. They were slaughtered and Renee never looked up. She was shaking worse than ever as the screaming stopped and another body slumped on the ground. The hissing and clicking continued until they left. Renee lifted her tear soaked face to see her mother's lifeless eyes staring at her. Her mouth barely open. Her six year old sister still clutching her mother in a death grip. She turned her head and vomited. She stopped by sheer will power in case they came back… but it did not happen. She stayed there, not moving for days. She soiled herself many times, to pained and petrified to move from her curled ball. Then after five days in the same place, they came. Humans… loyal Americans looking for survivors. Her parents had begun to rot and the smell she had gotten used to.

"Poor basterd," she heard one say to her father.

"Died defending what he loved most," said another as he saw the blade, clenched in her father's iron grip. She didn't register them. She just heard them. One peeked under.

"Dear God I don't believe it!" he shouted, "Get a medic! STAT! Then his voice calm and soothing.

"It's ok darlin, it's ok," he cooed as he dragged her tense body from under the bed. Tears sprang to her face again. He was saying what her father used to say whenever she was sick. Another voice talked as he covered her with a blanket.

"Did they just leave her here?" he asked.

"No, but she needs a bath and some clean clothes. Let's go," said the voice. She wasn't there. She was still under that bed. Her body went with them. Her eyes stared ahead for weeks after that incident. The woman who had cleaned and healed her was an old black woman who was very grandmotherly and fussed over her day and night. Finally, she talked after three months. To Jack. Her savior. The one who had dragged her from the bed and had adopted her like a little sister. He was only nineteen. They were inseparable. They went everywhere together and she clung to him for all her life. He was a tall white American boy with spiked blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes. His smile was always lopsided and just barely flashed his even white teeth. She enlisted with his help and became his partner in every mission.

She killed countless aliens when Robin ordered her large group. She was known as Blade to her foes and Renee the blade plague to her friends. She moved fast and swift like a plague and woe betide any enemy that got in the way. She showed no mercy, her eyes always flashing with enraged hatred when she so much as saw a picture of an alien. She and Jack climbed through the ranks together until they were both colonels at the tender ages of seventeen and twenty two. They were losing men and reinforcements fast. Finally, in the last battle, Jack was hit. As the humans fired behind sand bags and other items, Renee tearfully held Jack in her arms. He looked up at her and gave her his lopsided grin one last time.

"Renee, I know this will sound corny, but before I go, I just want to say one thing," Renee's tears fell faster.

"No no, don't say it. You'll be ok," she said, trying to keep her voice level. He laughed and then groaned as pain shot through his body.

"I am dieing Renee." All around her, her fellow soldiers and friends yelled and fell to the ground. Someone yelled to retreat and as they all grabbed their guns and ran, Renee never left Jack's side. He reached up and pulled her face to his.

"I love you," he whispered and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Her first kiss with her dieing love.

"Now go. Go!" He said, pushing her away. She didn't follow her troops. Her sixth sense told her they'd never make it. She jumped inside a dumpster and as the aliens ran past after the humans, a large alien with a crude sword at his waist walked up to Jack, who was still breathing. He looked into the alien's eyes with hatred.

"Rot in hell," he rasped. The alien withdrew his sword and slammed it deep into Jack's heart. He gave a loud gasp as his eyes flew wide open. Then he slowly turned his head to stare at Renee. Her eyes were filled with tears. His eyes turned glassy and he exhaled slowly. Jack, her protector, friend, and love, was now dead. She looked away from his blank gaze and heard the alien with a crude sword run off as fast as he could. She waited a few minutes before climbing out. Then she slowly tip toed to Jack's side. She got onto her knees and lightly nudged him.

"Jack," she whispered. She knew he was dead… it was the human instinct of a lost loved one that pushed her to shake him, to try and wake him; to see his grin again, to hear his voice, to feel his warm embrace. But his gaze never wavered from the dumpster that she hidden in. His fingers never twitched to hold hers. She picked up her gloc and holstered it. She stood up and gave Jack one last fleeting glance. It was so hard to leave him. No one was dragging her away this time like he had. She was leaving on her own steam. She turned tail and ran, knowing that if she looked back, she'd never be able to leave.

**Cyborg:**

They all stared at her wide eyed.

"I ran out of ammo for the gloc long ago. I've been hiding out in Jump City for these last two years. Picking off all aliens stupid enough to return. Finally, they've decided to just leave the place alone, calling it cursed. I've killed many small armies alone. Using metal poles with glass attached as arrows and a small bit of wood for a bow. But since there are no more aliens there, I tried sailing off to the other side. I called for help out of reflex." Beast Boy leaned in with amazement.

"How did you stand the sadness?" He asked, "I'd have died if Raven was killed."

"I kept alive because I wanted to kill all the aliens. Then I'd join Jack and my family above," she said with a frown. Cyborg couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved BumbleBee, but both of them had lost their love. Who else was there? He mentally slapped himself. Getting emotionally involved with this girl was wrong. It was using her to make himself feel wanted. He had to write off his feelings of attraction. He had to in order to not hurt her or himself.

**Starfire:**

Starfire stared as Renee conversed with her friends. Did none of them wonder why she had such beautiful eyes? Or why they were yellow? They had to have noticed. She finally got to curious and decided to ask.

"Excuse me, friend Renee? Why are your eyes yellow?" Starfire asked as politely as possible. Renee looked over at her confusedly for a few seconds, then seemed to catch on.

"Oh that. Those are contacts. After we lost so many men, I didn't think I was going to the eye doctor any time soon, so I kept these ones in as good condition as possible," she replied. Starfire had no idea what contacts were, but she decided not to press matters. Obviously she was saying her eyes were not real. And her history was so sad. So much grief. How did she survive it all? Starfire got up and walked to Raven, who had gone back to piloting the Sweeper.

"Friend Raven… what is going to happen to us? How are we going to survive all this?" Raven glanced at her for a brief moment.

"I have no idea Star. None at all. We could all die any second now," she said. They were out of the dark clouds below and up where the sun was shining fiercely. The sky was still quite blue but the blaring sun made it impossible to see. Starfire stared out the window for a few minutes before voicing her next question.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Raven looked over at her and frowned.

"I'm not sure. I'm just flying around, hoping to see more survivors. I mean if she survived what if others did?" Renee piped up from the back.

"No. There are no other settlements or humans alive. Trust me. I was apart of Robin's last battalion. There are no more humans in America. I highly doubt that there are anymore in any other country either," she said. Raven scowled at the windshield as they flew through the clouds. She had been hoping to rouse an army with her friend's help and march unexpectedly on the alien's own mother ship. But it seemed they had only gotten ahold of only one new recruit. She steered the Sweeper downward into the dark clouds that were pounding rain and flashing thunder. Starfire still stood by Raven, watching through the windshield. This new world had been her home for many years. Now it was becoming abandoned and dead. A dead world with nothing but vegetation and small mammals.

No humans; only microorganisms and plants galore. No one to make her mustard or pizza with mint frosting. No home to raise the family she wished to raise with Robin. These aliens marched into her home and ripped it apart and left it in shambles. Would they torch the entire planet next, steal their water and moister so that it became as dry as the desert? A cracked rock in the middle of space, third from the sun? No water or plants or shade? And very soon no animals? Or would those be rounded up to be used as food? Most likely. These barbaric aliens with no name. How dare they?

"Star?" Came a soft voice. Starfire whirled her head to look at Raven. One look told her that Raven had been thinking the exact same thing.

"What do we do? We're the last six people on earth. One alien, one dimensional alien, one green human, one black mechanical human, and two ordinary humans. How do we make a comeback even if we destroy the aliens? With just six beings left on one large colorful rock? How?" Starfire thought hard. That was a good question.

"I guess, Friend Raven, we hold onto our beliefs and loves. Then try and repopulate… somehow." Starfire felt herself go red at her last statement. Raven avoided eye contact and also looked ahead with a beat red face and neck.

"But… how? I mean… it would take decades, maybe even centuries to reach an actual city like status of population. We aren't Adam and Eve," Raven stated.

"Adam and Eve?" Starfire asked with her head cocked to one side.

"Nevermind," Raven grumbled while rolling her eyes. They finally broke through the thick clouds and into the storm filled air below. They had been traveling for miles. This cloud was much too big. Starfire even knew this.

"Robin," Raven said in an unsure voice, "We have a problem."

**Events unheard:**

The queen was sitting in her chair gazing upon her subjects. They never faltered unless they were ordered to rest. Guards walked up and down the rows with hands firmly on their guns. Then the hiss of doors sounded. The queen waited for the person to make themselves known but it never came.

"Who dare enters without giving their name?" the queen asked in a snarl. Then Zeng came into view, fists on his hips.

"I never have and never will your highness," he replied. The queen was shocked for the first time in her life.

"You still need time to heal," she said.

"I'm fit. I feel perfectly fine," he replied. The queen stood from her chair. No one had ever really seen her do anything but sit. It was a first for everyone, even Zeng.

"You feel better ahead of the schedule I was expecting?" she asked sternly.

"Yes my queen, I am," he replied. The queen grinned.

"Take the other Generals and everyone take a Divider holding a large battalion. You mission is to kill everyone you find except Raven. Now go. Do not return here unless you have done as I have demanded." She sat back down and waved her hand, dismissing Zeng. He left, feeling prideful. He couldn't wait to take that Beast Boy out. He would feel such glee in piercing his sword through his soft human skin and feel his warm blood on his scaled fingers. Oh yes, he would have fun that day.

**Raven:**

Robin walked up and looked out the windshield. Then he looked to Raven.

"What exactly am I looking at here?" He asked as all he saw was rain and trees.

"This rain has been going on far too long," Raven remarked. Robin shrugged.

"So?" he asked. Raven sighed in exasperation.

"The aliens are flooding the planet. They are somehow controlling the weather and making it rain relentlessly."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Robin asked. Raven pointed out the window. There in the clouds was what looked like an eye to the storm, but instead, it showed the clouds circling and moving as if coming from it.

"They seem to be inserting more clouds somehow. They probably plan on covering the entire world to drown us out," she said, rage suddenly spiking high. They were going to destroy their home. Kill everything in order to get to them.

"We have to stop them," Robin said. Then he saddened, "But how?"

"We won't survive another attack like the one we tried. Plus they'll be a bit more prepared next time anyway." Cyborg mentioned as he came up with the others in tow.

"Well we can't stop the weather or control it like they do. At the rate this is going, the whole world will be flooded in a week and a half," Robin stated.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have other things to worry about," Renee's voice said fearfully from the side window. Robin turned around to face her. As he jogged to her side, Raven followed after switching to auto pilot. They saw outside of the porthole, a large sleek and shiny ship. It was shaped much like the fiction alien ships. Flat, circular, dangerous; but there were three differences. Coming out at an angle were two very large guns on the top. On the bottom was another. They were all aimed at them. A warning shot glanced off the shielding. Those guns would pulverize their shielding and then blow them to fiery bits. Robin was still staring out the window when he swallowed loudly. A thin sheet of sweat was beginning to form.

"Raven?" he asked calmly. Raven slowly looked to him.

"Y-y-yes?" she asked in fear.

"How fast can this heap go?" he asked. Raven didn't need any more prodding. She flew to the controls and was fingering a few switches and pulling knobs. The entire ship turned off and the engine could be heard whining to a stop.

"Raven?" Robin growled in a warning voice as they all strapped into seats.

"Hold on to your panties," Raven said. Then with an explosion that threw them all back into their seats, they shot forward with impressive speed. Raven was also thrown back as they shot off. The alien ship was soon in hot pursuit. It was much larger than the Sweeper by far. The sweeper could be put inside and not looked out of place as a small sports car in a mansion garage. There was a large explosion that rocked the entire Sweeper. Robin and everyone else were thrown forward in their seats and back again. Everyone was consciously gripping their arm rests.

"Aren't there any weapons in this heap?!" Robin shouted in fear. Raven's hands were flying over the controls. The shield was down to 80 capacity already. They had maybe five hits minimum; then they wouldn't be worrying about the human race anymore. Another hit made the floor vibrate and alarms go off with flashing red lights above their heads.

"Shit!" Raven screamed, "That one was charged, it took out most of our shielding!"

"What's it at now?" Cyborg asked.

"Fuckin 25!" Raven seethed as she tried to bring the shielding back up somehow. Cyborg un-clicked his strap holding him down and ran to a box on the wall near the driver's seat. He threw open the small door and his two pointer fingers changed to help him fix it. He fiddled a bit and growled in annoyance.

"Can't you fix it?" Beast Boy shouted as Raven dodged a laser shot at their left. He slammed it shut with a smirk.

"There," he declared with self satisfaction, "fixed." Indeed it was. Raven watched as the shield bar rose rapidly.

"Yes!" she cried. Before Cyborg could walk back to his seat, an explosion larger than all the others rocked the ship. He was thrown back into the box where sparks flew. He fell to the ground unconscious. The shields plummeted straight to zero.

"Cyborg!" Robin cried. Raven was wrestling with the controls.

"Dammit!" she screamed and smashed the buttons and flicked the switches with more ferocity. Then, one last fire smashed and ripped through their side. A gigantic chuck was shredded from the left, sucking Cyborg from the ship and propelling him into the air.

"No Cyborg!" Starfire yelled. She wrenched her restraints off and dived out after him.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. He couldn't follow. They had begun to dip downward.

"No! Stay with me you piece of junk!" Raven yelled. The lights were flickering everywhere as power tried to stay on. Raven slapped it once and it all died. Everything was quiet except for the wind whipping their hair and clothes.

"Slick move," Beast Boy commented. They began to fall faster, their stomachs going into their throats. Then, with an almighty jerk, they stopped. Beast Boy's restraints snapped and he fell from his chair. They were hanging nose first pointing to the ground. Beast Boy slammed into the back of Robin's chair and rolled off to land next to Raven, halfway out of the Sweeper on her control panel.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled. He didn't answer. He was lying with his left arm and leg hanging out and swinging. The rain pelted his unconscious body and blood ran down his forehead and onto the controls. Raven reached for him, but there was a jerk as they rose upward and Beast Boy fell out toward the muddy hard earth below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Beast Boooooooooooooooy!" Raven yelled with her arm still outstretched for him. He fell through the darkness. Then, the rain stopped and metallic grinding could be heard. They were inside the ship and held captive. Cyborg was probably dead if Starfire hadn't caught him and Beast Boy was most certainly dead. As their ship was boarded and they were roughly shoved to the back, Raven's eyes were full of tears. She was shoved into a cell and as she curled up in despair, she sadly moaned one thing:

"Beast Boy."

**Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just graduated high school and I had a lot of things to do and go to. I hope you liked this chapter a lot. I really enjoyed making it. Please review and tell me ur every thought. I love ur reviews. Thnx. ta**


	6. split up again?

CH. 6

**Beast Boy:**

His eyes slowly opened. He couldn't feel anything on his body; not his arms, not his legs, not his fingers, nothing. All he knew was that he was eagle spread. He tried opening and closing his hand. Simple to do. He felt them twitch, then close into fists. Hurt like hell, but they weren't broken. He looked around at his surroundings. The rain was still pouring long and loud. He was being protected from some plant however. A large leaf was covering his entire body from the rain. The veins of the leaf were suddenly thrown into great relief when lightning lit the sky brightly. Then thunder rolled, sounding much like the mortor explosions he had heard years ago. He couldn't tell how much time had passed since he had fallen.

He moved his arms until they had hoisted his torso off the muddy ground with a loud sickening sucking sound. He looked around. It was definitely still dark out. But he wouldn't be able to tell if it was day or not. It was day last time the clouds were so dark. He groaned as his aching muscles moved to get him off the ground. He reached behind him and found that his gun was missing. He only had his Arabic sword left now. He unsheathed it and lightning flashed once more followed by the drums of God himself. It was still in working order. But he had to find Cyborg and Starfire. He knew they were alive. They had survived too long to let such a fall kill them. Look at him, he was perfectly fine. He took a step forward and collapsed.

His sword rolled from his hand as he landed on his chest, his arms and hands catching the rest of the blow to the ground. He reached for his sword, just a few inches from his fingers. He strained hard, but just couldn't reach it. He looked back to see what had caused him to collapse. His ankle was swollen; broken. But what about the pain? He looked at the rest of his body and lightning illuminated something in his thigh. It was a needle. He had somehow landed on a bag full of morphine needles back in the Sweeper. They must have belonged to Cyborg. Luckily, he had only one stuck in him. If he had been out long, the morphine would have worn off by now. So he must have just woken after maybe fifteen minutes. He grabbed the needle and jerked it out. He wiped his head of water and felt a crusty substance.

He pulled back his hand and noticed black pieces of… blood? Dried blood? Wow, he must have hit his head hard. He crawled with his arms and grabbed his sword. He rolled onto his back and sheathed it. He needed to find some vine and some sticks. Make a fire as well. He had to keep warm and dry. Or he could change into a goose. Fly around till he found them. No, he'd be shot down. Not going to happen. His first plan was easier. He could do it, crawl with a broken leg, find some vine and splints and a walking stick. How hard could it be? He crawled for what seemed like forever until he found sticks thick enough and light enough to tie to his leg. Then he found vines on the trees. After fixing his splint, he limped until he found a stick good enough to fit under the crook of his arm.

This made things rather easy… but how to start a fire when everything was most definitely soaked? He eased himself down onto the ground under a tree to think. He had a broken ankle; his muddy sword lay beside him, he was soaked to the bone, and he was alone with no way of making a fire. He was royally fucked. He looked down at the walking stick next to him and sighed. His ankle was beginning to pain. Rain water was splattering his head lightly as it dripped from a leaf and thunder rolled. He was so wet he could no longer feel it flowing down his skin. What really worried him was how he was going to catch food or protect himself. He had lost his gun in the fall. He could build traps and a small shelter, but he needed a small cave. That would really help with the shelter problem. He gave a loud grunt as he hoisted himself up and felt pain rocket through him as he got on his injured foot. Silently cursing life he managed to bend down and pick up his sword. He wiped a leaf on the blade to clean the mud and dirt and sheathed it.

He limped off into the woods, hoping he didn't encounter an enemy. He trudged through mud that sloshed onto his sandal shoes and over his toes. He was lucky to still have them. He grumbled in frustration as the mud between his toes made them gritty. Rain pattered him in small drops as the leaves protected him from the full brunt of the storm. As he passed trees, he used them for support and to push him off further. He finally tripped as his foot sank shin deep in a mud puddle. Luckily it was his good leg or he would have been stuck. He fell forward, stick flying forward and mud splattering his face and front as he landed with a sickening splat. He bared his teeth and growled in anger, slamming his fist into the mud, splattering more onto the side of his face. Dammit. Why did it always have to be him? He reached for his stick and used it to prop himself up and pull his foot out. It was a lot harder than it seemed.

The mud seemed to be fighting for his leg as he pulled. Finally, with a sickening sucking sound, his foot was pulled free. He fell against a tree and slowly slid down to sit beneath it. He was lost, no doubt about it. He gazed into the sky to see something zooming away. Stranded on Earth alone with no way to save them along with having a broken ankle. He sighed heavily and decided to wait. Maybe help would find him. Chances were a million to one, but still, he couldn't do anything else, he thought bitterly.

**Robin:**

Robin slammed his fist against the wall in frustration and anger. His teeth were bared. Then there was the loud clicking of the sound that told him at least five were making their way to his cell. They stopped and with a grunt, he ordered them to take off the laser lights. The leader stepped in. You could tell he was high in rank because his black armor had gold edging. He smiled, showing his jagged teeth.

"Human. You are the leader of your small band that has caused us such problems, correct?" he asked. Being high rank, he was highly educated. Robin only nodded, glaring at the creature.

"My name is Aha May. I am the leader of this small battalion and ship christened _World Ender_. I have a plan, but it will take you and your team's cooperation. It involves you all living, and going free. You see, my crew and I are what you humans would call Rebels. We need your help to destroy the rest of the fleet searching for you and then to destroy the Mother ship. I will be named King and we will leave your planet in peace. What say you human?" Robin felt numb. Trust the very beast that attacked him and his world?

"I have to speak with what remains of my team," he said. His face didn't show it, but when he said "remains" his heart throbbed rather painfully. Aha May bowed.

"As you wish Human," he said and stepped back, offering his hand to Robin. He wanted Robin to leave and walk ahead of him.

"Nothing personal Aha May, but I'm not so quick to trust you as you are to trusting me. You will be walking ahead of me, as well as the rest of your posse," Robin said, folding his arms over his chest. Aha May nodded and began walking. The four guards followed and Robin followed behind them. They went to each of his friend's cells and unlocked them and brought them to an empty room.

"You may converse here. When you re finished, press that red button and speak into the speaker. I will hear you. Just call when you have made your decision." With those last words, he left, shutting the door behind him, but not locking it. Robin turned to Renee and Raven. He told them all that Aha May had told him. When he had finished, Renee immediately put her foot down.

"These snakes murdered and now we're supposed to believe that there is a resistance? I haven't seen one acting all throughout the war," she seethed. Raven looked deep in thought.

"The way he is treating us is kind enough. But he could very well be acting to make us drop our guard," she said.

"Here's what I see. It's all Power Play. He wants power and the Queen has it. I say we help him kill off the fleet, kill him and his men, see if we can find the others because I _know_ they survived," he lied. He was no sure if they were alive as he was that Humanity would come back, "and then destroy the Mother ship. This ship would certainly help, that's for sure." Raven and Renee nodded.

"Let's do it," Raven replied. Robin walked to the speaker, pressed the button and spoke to Aha May.

"We've decided to help you," he replied.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg woke up to water lightly hitting his face. His human eye opened and the red mechanical eyes flickered to life. He rolled his head to the left and noticed rich green moss on trees that scaled high into the air. Everything about these woods seemed green. Most of the trees were covered in so much moss, you'd swear they weren't brown. He saw many broken branches above and around him. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was hitting his back on something hard and then… he blacked out. He rubbed his head and forced himself up. He tried to move his left arm, but it wouldn't respond. He looked down and saw an extremely thick and long stick protruding from his forearm. Sparks played across his arm and where the stick had pierced him. He gripped it and wrenched it out, throwing it away. He sat down Indian style and moved his injured arm to his lap. One of his fingers opened and he began to go to work on fixing his arm. He reattached severed wires that had prevented him from moving his arm and fused them together. Then he got all the dirt and mud out before fixing the screen in his arm.

It all took fifteen minutes, but he was good as new. He stood back up and looked around. He hadn't fallen that hard. Something must have broken his fall besides the trees. He looked left and right in search of whoever, or whatever saved his life. All the while, ran pattered endlessly. Thunder rolled in the distance. The worse of the storm had moved on it seemed. He used the infrared sight of his mechanical eye, but didn't see anything but a few small mammals. He shrugged and went in search for his friends. If they had crashed, he'd find them eventually. He walked through the woods, stepping over rotting fallen trees, large ferns, through bushes, tall grass that came to his chest, mud puddles, and large holes.

He walked for what seemed like hours, shoving leaning trees out of his way, using tall strong ones for support when walking up a hill. He hadn't even found the wreckage yet. He must have gone in the wrong direction. He had just walked into a field with grass to his knees. He turned around, intending to go back when he came face to face with one of the aliens. His eyes widened as he leapt back with his sonic cannons out. The alien raised its hands in greeting and showed that it held no weapon. Cyborg still did not trust it.

"What the _fuck_ do you want you lizard?" Cyborg snarled.

"Peace," the alien said calmly. Cyborg did not back down or look as if he believed it. What he did do was scoff disbelievingly.

"Yeah right. You want peace meaning all the humans dead," he spat.

"Listen to me human. I have come asking your help. I am stranded. I have been tracking you for a while now," he replied.

"How come you don't carry your S's?" Cyborg asked still with his cannon aimed at the creatures head.

"I am highly educated. Now please put your weapon away so that we can talk like civilized creatures," it replied.

"Civilized?" Cyborg asked and threw his head back and gave a loud "HA!" before glowering at the alien.

"Fine, but I shall still talk. Listen. My comrades are meaning to kill you and your friends. Those were the orders we faced. But you humans are so hard to kill. I decided why kill them when I can befriend them. I want your help to destroy the remaining fleets and take down the Queen," he said. Cyborg did drop his cannon at this. A rebel? It couldn't be true. These creatures were evil cowards. How could this one be a rebel?

"Tell me, have you seen any of my friends?" he asked. The alien shook his head slowly.

"If you were with them last… what happened?" the alien asked.

We were being shot at. I got knocked out and the last thing I remember was the siren blaring and someone yelling my name," he said. The alien looked him in the eyes.

"I fear your friends have been shot down. They are no longer alive," he replied sadly. Cyborg's eyes widened. He sank to his knees and stared into space.

"That… that just… isn't possible," he managed. The alien stepped to his side and patted his shoulder.

"I lost a brother in this war. And a father. My father… he was a fighter pilot. He had been shot down by two of your own fighter pilots. He, my uncle, and two other soldiers died. My brother died in my arms on the medical ship. He had been shot just under his heart. I had carried him through gun fire, explosions and desperate humans with daggers. I got him inside the ship and halfway to the mother ship, he died of blood loss. He only had time to say my name. You see human. We also lose loved one on the battlefield. It is time to band together. Why kill each other and our loved one when we can fight against the evil that has forced you to extinction and me to my death?" Cyborg looked up at him. He stared back with his bright yellow eyes. Cyborg stood up.

"You've convinced me. I'm Cyborg. What's your name?"

"Crole," he replied. Cyborg offered his hand. Crole looked at it and then at Cyborg. Cyborg rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"It's called a handshake. A sign of friendship," Cyborg said. Crole looked at the hand he was shaking and then in Cyborg's eyes.

"Friendship," he whispered. Just then, a large ship shaped like the one that had been chasing them earlier landed and a door opened.

"My crew has found us. Let's go. We have five generals to destroy. Five ship to blow to smithereens," he said with a cackle. Cyborg couldn't help but smile with him as they boarded the ship. Hopefully he wouldn't have to kill these creatures.

**Starfire:**

She raised her head, dead leaves, twigs, and a bit of moss clinging desperately to her flaming hair. She was lying on her side and her head was throbbing as if a Smangorf had been using for what the humans called a trampoline. She sat up rubbing a large bump on her head. Last thing she remembered was jumping out into the storm to catch Cyborg. She had caught him and slowed his fall enough to where it wouldn't kill him. But before she could begin to fly back with him in her arms, they had hit the trees. He was ripped forcefully from her arms. She had lost sight of him and looked forward to see a branch for a split second. She remembered it was thicker than Cyborg himself.

She had hit it, this much she was certain, but after seeing it flying toward her, she couldn't remember. She felt her forehead gingerly and felt crusty dried blood. Her entire body was sore from landing through many other branches. She forced herself to stand and saw a large indent in the ground where Cyborg had been lying. She had been blocked from his view by an overlarge fallen tree. She lifted herself into the air and flew to where he had been lying. She saw his fresh tracks leading away from his indent in the ground. She followed them for miles until she came to a field where there was an area where a ship seemed to have landed. This could mean only one thing. Cyborg had been taken hostage. She fell to her knees and grabbed handfuls of the dirt in rage. Cyborg had been taken hostage and she had no idea what had become of her other friends. She stood up and yelled in rage, shooting starbolts everywhere, causing trees to collapse and dirt to fly high into the air. Explosions rocked the ground as her eyes turned green. She fell to the ground once again with tears flowing freely from her glowing eyes. No more friends. No one left. She was alone in the world once again.

"Starfire?" Came a voice. She looked up and saw Beast Boy leaning heavily on a stick looking bewildered.

"You survived. Where is Cyborg?" he asked looking around as if expecting to see him pop from nowhere.

"He has been taken hostage," she replied with a frown. Beast Boy hobbled over to her.

"Well let's move out. We have a lot of ground to cover. Maybe we'll get lucky and find something that will help us radio for the others if they've survived," he said. Starfire stood up and put a arm over Beast Boy's shoulder to help him walk. They made their way across the field, not knowing what to expect.

**Raven: **

They were taken to the bridge to be briefed on the whereabouts of the fleet. Aha May took them to the large screen that was about the same size as their old TV at home. He typed a few keys and five red dots appeared on a map of the world.

"One is in Africa, two are in what you call Europe, One is in America with us, one is in Asia, and the last is in South America. I believe that Zeng is in Asia. We will attack the one in South America first. The one in America with us will obviously not see us. He is already near Canada. We are here in California. I wonder. How well can you three pilot a small two man fighter?" He asked turning to them.

"We do, but I'm not sure about Renee," Robin replied pointing his thumb over his back at Renee.

"Of course I do," she replied with a frown, "I graduated top of my class."

"Very well," Aha May replied, "I will have my right hand man Kall show you how to work the controls. That will be all." He stood with his hands behind his back while a alien stepped up. He had a scar over his left eye and a larger one on his throat.

"How'd you get the scars?" Robin asked. The alien answered with gravely tones, as if he had his vocal cords replaced after getting them ripped out.

"One wassss from a land animal. I believe you call it a bear? He got my eye. The throat wasssss from a cougar that attacked from a mountain in an area you call North Dakota," he answered.

"How did you kill them?" Raven asked.

"I ssssstrangled them both," he replied and walked off, "Follow me." The three friends walked off, following him. Aha May watched them leave. An alien stepped up to his side, watching them leave with him. When the door had hissed closed, he turned to Aha May.

"When do you plan on turning on them?" he asked. Aha May grinned.

"After they have killed three of the Generals and their crew," he answered, "Then we can kill them and take out the rest of the fleet. We will return with Raven and save my life." Unknown by Aha May, Raven had heard everything through the steel door. She frowned as they were led to the docking bay. She got between Robin and Renee and whispered what she had heard. Robin nodded without looking at her, as did Renee. They were prepared now. Kall showed them one of the small two man ships. It was flat and shaped like a triangle and jet black. There was enough room for a driver and a shooter. The gunning area was in a small bubble that hung on the bottom of the ship where someone could sit comfortably and shoot in 360 degrees. Kall showed them how to work the controls and in no time, they knew how to operate them flawlessly. A plan was formulating in Robin's brain. And these ships were going to play a very large part. Raven heard every thought he made and saw every mental picture and all the possibilities he was mulling over. Kall brought them to a large room after they were done. It had three beds, a sink, a toilet, and a shower. There were no pillows or blankets.

"Thessssse are your living quarters. You will ssssspend your free time here. If you are sssssummoned, you mussssst make yourssssself presentable no matter what you are doing. You drop what you are holding and present yourssssself to the bridge. No exceptionsssss are allowed," he said. He walked out, letting the door hiss closed. Robin motioned them to a side of the room and they all sat in a close huddle.

"Ok," started Robin, "Here's the plan. We do as they ask. After we are done with the third ship, we hang back behind the remaining fighter pilots. When the time is right, we open fire, kill the fighter pilots, and then make our way to this ship. We blow it up and head out to find the others. Raven… it will be your job to find the weak spot on this ship. Renee, stay close to her wherever she goes. Understood?" They nodded, "Good. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

**Renee:**

The next morning, Renee opened her eyes as if she had never been sleeping. She looked to her left and saw on the opposite wall Raven's form asleep on her side. The beds were like a cloud. Your body sank into the gel and it supported everything just fine. Your body heat warmed it to keep you at the right temperature. She raised her head and looked at the back of the room and saw Robin with his eyes open staring at the ceiling. His fingers interlocked and hands resting on his chest. He breathed evenly as he continued to stare unblinkingly. Renee let her head softly lay back down. She never knew the time when she awoke. She only cared if she had enough energy to move and stay alert. There was a knock on the door and Raven calmly got up as if she to had never been sleep. She opened it just enough to see a bit of her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You are needed on the bridge," came a low voice. Raven nodded and closed the door. She looked at the other two and nodded. Robin and Renee got up slowly and made their way to the bridge together. All the while, Raven's eyes roamed throughout the entire area. She took in every crack and every dust ball. When they made it to the bridge, Aha May was standing staring up at the screen with both hands clasped behind his back, which showed a ship ahead of them.

"What's going on?" Robin asked with a furrowed brow.

"We have reached the General in South America. His name is General Zuka. He is older than I, but has an egotistical problem. This will help us in taking the upper hand. Man your ships. And may whoever your god is look over you," he said. They nodded and as they ran to the docking bay, an alarm sounded. They had enough time to hear Aha May say silkily "Ah, general Zuka." And a glimpse of the glaring alien on the screen before the doors closed behind them. When they reached the ships, Renee and Raven climbed into one and Robin followed an alien into another. They attached headsets like Kall had taught them and checked that the mikes were working.

"Robin ya there?" Renee asked as she tapped her own. Robin's voice crackled through. He sounded like he was right next to her.

"Yeah. Let's blow some aliens out of the sky," he sneered. The doors opened and allowed the ships to soar out into the drizzle. Raven typed a few buttons and strapped in a harness, holding the stick tightly. Renee was manning the guns and felt her heart race. She felt her neck and found a small necklace that Jack had given her. She kissed it and tucked it back into her shirt. They were turning and saw the other ship's fighters closing in. They were not jet black, but forest green.

"Hold your fire," came a hissing voice in her ear, "Wait for them to make the firsssst move." Renee gripped the twin joysticks that had red button for the lasers. Her knuckles were turning ashy. Without warning, the green ships opened fire.

"FIRE!" Yelled the alien in her ear. She didn't need telling twice. She pressed and held the buttons down. Her lasers crawled over a ship, blowing it to bits. Raven flew through the fire whooping in the first blood of her battle. She turned every time something green blurred by her little half bubble. She was destroying the ships left and right, lightning blue lasers glancing off her bubble. She fired left and right. Then she heard Raven's worried moan.

"Someone behind me, I can't shake him!" Renee turned around and saw the alien below in his bubble taking aim at their wings.

"Not so fast!" She yelled and held the buttons down. Laser fire screamed through the air and into the driver's window. The fighter craft wobbled and began to spin uncontrollably toward the ground.

"Nice shot!" She heard Robin yell in her ear. Renee screeched as adrenaline coursed through her. Raven was above manipulating the controls, making them spin and dodge kamikaze aliens. Renee twirled as two ships came up from behind. She fired at one, blasting the ship to bits. A laser shot melted through the bubble and seared her arm. She screamed clapped her and over it and fired one of her laser guns at the gunner. It tore through the glass and ripped him to shreds. His purple-black blood splattered all over the bubble until she couldn't even see through it. As the pilot flew off, Raven and Robin yelled in her ear.

"Renee are you ok? Answer me!" Robin yelled.

"I'm fine," she replied shakily, "Got my left shoulder."

"Keep going human, we are almosssst finished," hissed Kall's voice from somewhere in the fleet. Finally, the last of the green ships was shot down with five retreating back to the ship. Aha May's number in men was hardly scratched.

"Ok everyone," came Kall's voice once more, "It'ssss time to take down the larger ship. Go! Desssstroy them!" He yelled. Raven shot forward, the others close behind. A sudden laser burst shot toward Raven's ship. It was large enough to engulf them and incinerate anything in its path. She veered hard to the right as it missed them by inches. Everyone but one ship moved in time. Everyone heard the dieing screams as the aliens were blown apart molecule by molecule.

"Move! Now!" Robin roared. A larger number of fighters than last time came soaring toward them. Raven yanked the control to the left, avoiding them as they threw themselves into the fray. Renee was firing left and right as Raven made her way to the ship. Its guns fired at her, but she looped around the laser and found the joint of the gigantic gun that dwarfed her fighter to the size of a flea. She knew it was useless, but Renee opened fire without stopping. The part she was firing at turned bright red, then bright white.

"Renee!" Raven yelled. Renee looked up from her work to see three green fighters soaring towards her.

"Shit!" she cursed. Then they were blown out of the air. The black ship stopped near her and she saw Robin in the gunner seat. He saluted her with a grin.

"Got your back," he said and flew off to clear the area. Renee ignored the explosions that rocked the very air around her as she kept melting away at the gun. The two larger guns aimed at her. Raven pulled back in time for two killer whale sized lasers to flash through the third gun, causing it to drop on top of the ship and slide down over the edge. The lasers fired one after the other, attempting to blow Raven and Renee out of the air. The ship was so busy with them that it didn't notice Aha May aiming all three of his ship lasers at it. Raven flew off with Robin and the seven other fighters that were left following close behind. Aha May fired, slicing General Zuka's ship in four. It seemed suspended in the air for a second before exploding, sending pieces of the ship everywhere. One piece sliced through two of the remaining nine remaining ships, blowing them apart. Raven led the way back to the ship, deeply shaken. They had nearly lost the entire small army. And that was from just one fight. Could they last two more?

**ok, srry for the long wait. im still working on my sequel story and my parents are working me to the bone on our farm. so its been tight getting in writing time. srry again and read and review please**


	7. death and slim chances

CH. 7

**Beast Boy:**

Beast Boy was still supported by Starfire as they made their way slowly through the green woods. Starfire had already offered to fly them both to their destination, but Beast Boy shook his head and said that it was to dangerous. They had been walking in drizzle for hours, and then the storm had come back. By now, the puddles were more numerous and deeper. After a few hours, Beast Boy had to sit down for fear that he would collapse from exhaustion. He and Starfire sat down in the rain and mud.

"We can't keep going like this Star. We need shelter, we need a fire, and we need food and clean water. We're going to die if we don't find those things," he said sadly. Starfire looked up and to Beast Boy's left. She had a funny feeling that if they went that way…….

"Get up Friend Beast Boy. I have a feeling that what we need is in that direction," she said pointing through the trees.

"I can't walk anymore Star. My ankle is killing me and I'm just too tired," he said softly. Starfire reached down and picked up Beast Boy as if he were a rag doll.

"Then I shall carry you," she said in a determined voice. She began to walk through the rain with Beast Boy piggy backing. When she threw the ferns aside, she saw something that made her heart leap to her throat. There was a rock foundation, a small round foundation maybe twenty feet by twenty feet. It had small but long rectangle windows for shooting. It didn't stand to tall either. It stood about three feet off the ground. Vines and weeds covered and surrounded it. Starfire ran through the muck, splashing mud and water over her combat boots and pants. She found the door covered by a small shrub. She ripped it out as if it were a small dandelion and threw it aside. She walked inside and basked in the dry air and floor. Beast Boy could hear the dripping noise of the water coming off their skin and clothes. Starfire set him down gently and looked around. It was amazing.

Racks of every gun and explosive imaginable lined the walls of the in ground bunker. And the most amazing thing was that they were not rusty or damaged in any way. It was as if they were just manufactured and shipped only yesterday. Starfire picked up an M4 rifle and examined it. Perfect condition. She checked the shooting action by aiming it outside the bunker window and fired. It was already loaded. The sound of the gun exploded and echoed through the woods.

"We could hole up here for God knows how long," said Beast Boy contentedly. Starfire handed him the weapon.

"I'm going for wood and food Friend Beast Boy. Hold up the force," she said. Beast Boy chuckled as she left.

"Fort Starfire, fort," he corrected to her retreating back.

**Robin:**

Robin, Renee, and Raven sat down in their room, thinking, staring into space, or looking around. Renee had her arm bandaged where the laser had shot her. They were in a predicament. They had headed toward Asia to take down General Stuma. Meanwhile, Aha May had giving quite a few orders. He was almost being pigheaded about it. They were not apart of his team. He was treating them like lowly grunts. They were leaders, not dogs sent to do someone's killing. And yet they were willingly going along with it. Robin half wanted to go ahead of schedule and kill them all now. But then what would they do? Take on the rest of the Generals without help? It just wasn't possible. An alarm suddenly blared. An alien ran to their door and threw it open.

"We're under attack!" He yelled. No longer than a second after he said this, there was a muffled explosion and the ship rocked, sending everyone falling to the floor. Robin forced himself up and wobbled to the alien as the ship continued to rock with more explosions.

"Will they board?" he asked. The alien looked up at him from the floor.

"They already have," he said in a shocked voice. Robin helped him to his feet and threw him out the room.

"Take us to the bridge. Now!" He demanded. The alien didn't dare tell him no. He ran off, stumbling as the ship was shot more and more. Raven and Renee followed close behind. They came to a self sealing door which blew open. Laser fire flew through the air. The alien screeched as it was thrown backwards and skidded to a halt at Robin's feet. He took his AK-47 from his back and fired one shot after another.

"Go go go!" He yelled at the others. They ran down the hall with Robin finally running out of bullets. He strapped his now useless gun onto his back and turned tail and ran. They turned once more and came face to face with Aha May and his group.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

"We were about to destroy General Stuma when He was destroyed by General Zarko's ship. He shot us and boarded us. We have to run, abandon ship!" Aha May yelled in fear.

"Coward!" Robin roared. He whipped out his daggers and sliced General Aha May's throat. The aliens lifted their guns, aiming at him.

"You kill me and you won't survive. General Zarko's men are just behind us. You need us to stay alive. Now help me defend your ship!" Robin demanded. The aliens looked at one another and fired. Robin fell back into Raven and Renee. Raven put up a force field and teleported them to the docking back. There was no one in site, and General Zarko's ship was just outside, connected with a tube. Raven and Renee set Robin down. His chest was heaving with gasps. His left lung had collapsed and blood was flowing freely.

"Robin," Raven whispered in fear and sadness. Robin chocked, blood spewing from his mouth and nose. He grasped Raven's hand with his own.

"Kill Zarko. Blow this place to bits. Tell Starfire… I love her," Robin felt darkness creep to his sight. Raven was yelling something, but he couldn't hear. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. He felt his head lean to the side and Robin, Boy Wonder, Batman's partner in Justice, died.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg was standing on the bridge with General Crole.

"It seems there is a power struggle here Cyborg," he said as he observed a large battle in Asia on his screen. They were slowly coming to destroy the winner.

"Yes. And you are also playing a part in it aren't you?" he asked with a small smile at his new snake friend.

"Yes Cyborg I am," he said, showing his teeth in his own smile.

"Cyborg, I trust you. I want you to take thirty of my men in the fighters and go board the winner. I will be along shortly. You will be distracting them," he said. Cyborg nodded.

"Of course Crole," he answered. As he made his way to the fighters, he couldn't help but smile evilly. Crole was a real rebel. He talked constantly of overthrowing the queen and destroying the mother ship. He had been kind and trusting enough to tell Cyborg that the Mother ship was their home because they had accidentally destroyed their own planet. He got into a purple fighter with another alien. As it climbed down into its bubble, he started it up.

"Aliens here I come," he sneered as he put on his own ear piece.

**Starfire:**

Starfire had just gotten back with wood and had killed three raccoons. Beast Boy inched closer as she used her powers to dry off the wood. After it was dry, she gave a tiny spark of green energy which caught the wood aflame. She had collected enough to keep the fire going for two days. Making a spit, Beast Boy placed one of the now skinned raccoons on it and began turning it over the fire. He had told Starfire to grab a few plants to add flavor. After they had eaten all three raccoons, they huddled by the fire, basking in its warmth. In his happiness of being dry and warm, Beast Boy had forgotten all about the pain in his ankle.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked softly. He smiled at her.

"Yes," he asked lightly.

"Do you think that the others are ok?" she asked.

"Starfire… we've been in this war to long to die now," he said. The night was creeping in on them fast.

"We better get some sleep," he said. Tomorrow we have to assess the situation and find a solution," he said. He leaned back against the wall and fell asleep instantly. Starfire looked around, listening to the sounds of the night. The chirp of crickets, the calls of night birds, the clicking and chirping of bats, the croak of frogs, all together working on the same symphony. Her eyes grew heavy as she leaned back and also fell asleep.

**Raven:**

Raven shook Robin's form, but his eyes only stared blankly to the side. Tears poured from her face. Renee also had a few stray tears fall down her cheeks.

"Robin!" she wailed as she hugged his still bleeding body. All those years they had fought side by side. She remembered when they had first met. Her friends had just met and were at each others throats. Only Beast Boy cared about Robin. Cyborg was as much a loner as her and Starfire was an enraged alien from another planet trying to get free from her cuffs and captors. They had grown up together for so long, had joked together and fought each other when they didn't agree. Now he was gone. It was impossible to fathom.

"Raven, we have to go," Renee said in a chocked voice. Raven leaned back and closed Robin's electric blue eyes.

"We aren't leaving him," she said in a strangled voice. Using her powers, she lifted him into the air and together, Renee and Raven walked through the tube connecting the ships with Robin in the lead. They appeared around sapphire blue fighters. Raven and Renee ran to one and hid Robin inside it, closing and locking the door.

"We'll be back," she said. They felt the ship rock a bit as they ran. It had just disconnected from the other ship. General Zarko had won. Raven didn't want to see the carnage as the ship, bursting into flames fell to the ground in the pouring rain. She and Renee, Robin's death still heavy on their hearts ran through the ship. Raven had her machete out and had given Renee her .45 revolver. When they made it to the bridge, surprisingly never meeting any aliens, they burst in; machete held high and gun pointing. There stood an alien with its hands clasped behind him. It was General Zarko. He turned with his teeth showing.

"Raven," he hissed darkly, "We meet at last." She glared with hatred. His gaze moved to Renee and then he scowled.

"You are one member short my dear Raven. Where is the one called Robin, your leader?" he asked.

"Dead," she snarled, "Because of you fucking freaks!" she was beside herself.

"But can you not bring him back to life?" he asked with a frown, "You control time."

"That was once on my birthday and I can't just turn it on and off. It was an accident the first time," she hissed.

"Then his loss is regrettable," he said.

"Why?!" Raven shouted. "You don't care for us!"

"True," he said, "I only care for you. It is you that will save my life. The queen has offered a pardon to the one who brings you to her. Now that I have you, I can make my way to the ship." And with that, he manipulated the controls. But before he could make the ship go, there was a loud retort. He was thrown onto the controls and slid down, his armor blown apart and his back shredded by the .45 in Renee's hands. He slumped to the ground.

"How did _that_ bozo become General? He turned his back on weapons," Renee said in disbelief. Just then the alarm went off. Aliens came swarming into the room, guns held up and pointing. When they had produced a long line, another one came in, walking slowly. The click-click of his feet echoing across the bridge.

"Raven and Renee," it said. Then Cyborg came in. Raven and Renee's jaws dropped.

"Cyborg… what… how…" Raven was at a loss for words.

"I will explain later. Right now, you have to come with us to Crole's ship. We have lots to talk about," he said.

"Cyborg… Robin is dead," Raven said. Cyborg stumbled backwards as if he had been hit by a train.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"He was shot. He's gone," Renee said softly. Cyborg fell to his knees.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"In a fighter in the docking bay. The door will be locked," Raven said. Cyborg forced himself up.

"Then lets go," he said, tears coming to his face. They trooped out to get Robin.

**Renee:**

They buried Robin on Earth at the foot of the Tower. After saying their last few words, they boarded Crole's ship and headed back to where they had last lost Starfire and Beast Boy. No one wanted to be the one to tell Starfire about Robin's death. They scoured and searched until they found Starfire by almost flying into her. She looked scared until Raven teleported outside. They went and picked up Beast Boy, who kissed Raven passionately from worry. When they were all aboard, Starfire looked around.

"Where is Robin?" she asked curiously, "Is he well?" Beast Boy looked to the others as well. He had just had Raven heal his injury.

"Robin…" Renee started. All eyes moved to her, "Is dead Starfire." Starfire stared for a few seconds, and then sank to the floor in a dead faint. Everyone crowded around her to make sure she was ok. Cyborg took her to the ships infirmary while the rest conversed with Crole. There was only Zeng left to deal with. Zeng himself had killed the other when it had attacked him.

"What we have to do," said Beast Boy, "Is destroy Zeng first, take his ship, and then use Crole's and Zeng's to destroy the mother ship." Crole shook his head.

"No. Zeng has returned. He has already given me in as a traitor. I can assure you that if I come within firing range of the mother ship, we will be obliterated immediately," Crole said. Cyborg came back looking glum.

"How is she?" Renee asked.

"She'll live," he said, "But she's extremely weak. Her heart can't take much more. If one more of us dies, she'll drop where she stands."

"I have an idea," Raven said. Minutes later, all the titans and Renee were tied, gagged, and blindfolded. Crole opened a link to the queen.

"Your majesty, I have all the titans but two in captivity. The other two have died in the battle," he said.

"Zeng has put you down as a traitor. I trust Zeng with my life. Why have you betrayed us?"

"Zeng was mistaken. I am no traitor; I have them here behind me. See for yourself," he said. They heard him walking out of the way.

"I told you to dispose of them. I only want Raven. Kill the others and when you get into the docking bay, I want to see their carcasses myself." With that, the link was terminated. Crole undid all the ropes and chains. When they stood up, Crole faced them.

"We're in. and the chances of survival in this small war are slimmer than a hair," he said.


	8. a lemony end

Dear readers. for those who noticed that the lemon that used to reside in this chapter came from another story, i apologize for the boringness. I have wrote a different one. the reason being behind my using the same lemon was simply because i was preocupied with college and getting ready to move out. i was eager to finish this story fast so i copied. now after the disapointment, i have caused my many readers, i decided that i had to write another. once again i apologize for the inconveniance. read on and read the new lemon.

CH. 8

**Beast Boy:**

They slowly made their way out of Earth. The Titans and Renee looked back at their home longingly. They may never see it again. Crole was driving forward with a look like he was heading to the gallows. They sat in silence as they made it past the atmosphere. No one looked at the other. They were all thinking about Robin. He had died defending the human race. That was noble and all, but his absence would be horrible. Robin was the fastest and most experienced fighter. He also was able to make tough decisions when no one else could. For the first time since Robin was made Slade's apprentice forcibly, they were going into battle without their leader. The moon slowly drifted by, looking haunting and dark. The mother ship got ever closer. To not confuse the Titans, Crole and his men were going to fight with golden armor. The armor of a rebel or royalty.

It would stop the laser fire from a long range, but from five feet and closer, it was fatal. They were also not using the laser guns. Instead, they were going to use spears. According to Crole, they had been planning this for some time and had always practiced with them. Most of the mother ships inhabitants were dead from the battalions. But there was still at least a thousand strong plus Zeng's men who equaled up to fifteen hundred vs. the five humans and five hundred rebels. It would be close… very close if they survived, and the possibility that they would all survive was slim to none. As they were passing the walls and into the docking bay full to bursting with warriors, the Titans and Renee hugged and kissed each other.

"Nice fighting with you all. This is it," Raven called out, "If we die, we die like Robin, fighting with our heads held high! Now let's kill these bastards!" The humans yelled their approval, as well as the alien rebels present. The door slowly opened with a hiss. Beast Boy pulled out his sword and the rebels all lined up, spears in hand. The aliens all came into view. The queen was also present. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"No," she whispered. Beast Boy pointed his sword at Zeng who was standing dumbstruck next to the queen.

"Kill them!" he roared. The rebels roared and rushed out into the stunned and over packed docking bay, slamming spears deep through the black armor. Zeng jumped through the crowd toward Beast Boy, crude sword out and eyes flashing with rage. Beast Boy waited for him until Zeng made it past the fighting aliens and stood in front of him. The other humans were out slashing, blowing up, and shooting aliens as well.

"So human, we meet once again. The last time you crossed blades with me you almost died had it not been for your mate. But she's busy so now it's just you and I," he sneered.

"Go back to Hell where you came from!" Beast Boy spat and leapt at Zeng. Zeng blocked Beast Boy's attack, sparks flying into the air.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg grabbed to heads and smashed them together, blood and bits of bone covered his hands. He pulled his hands apart and let the mangled bodies flop to the floor. His cannons came out and he fired at two more. One jumped on his back, putting the gun under his chin. Cyborg grabbed the barrel and squeezed, cutting the lasers path off. Cyborg could have kicked himself. Only one thing could happen after that. And it was just under his chin to. The gun exploded. The explosion rocked the docking bay, throwing many aliens to their rears. Cyborg opened his eyes and noticed that the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel anything on him. He looked down and saw that his left arm was mangled, with wires and bits of metal hanging off.

His right leg was fine, but his left was totally gone. He also saw the gaping hole which was now his chest. An alien stood over him with a gun pointing at him. He fired his own laser, making the alien fly high over the battle and land somewhere amongst the fray. Cyborg crawled on his good arm to the wall to prop himself up and shoot. He covered his chest. He had knocked his system loose. His left eye was flickering in and out of focus. He aimed and fired, blowing three alien enemies away. He looked around. The queen, his comrades, Zeng, and Beast Boy were nowhere to be seen. They had left. There were a good number of aliens still left. He looked at the fifty or so aliens killing five alien rebels.

"Rot in hell," he gasped. He aimed at the force field control panel and fired, blowing it to bits. The force fields covering the openings flickered and died. Space sucked him through the opening along with the fifty aliens and everything else dead. Before he froze to death, he thought one last thing.

"That knocked some numbers down." And his brain froze over before he could suffocate.

**Starfire: **

She yelled in rage and fired through the aliens surrounding her. She threw her fist through one alien's armor and stomach. Then fired through his back into another's, frying him alive. She ripped out her fist and slammed another's face inward, causing his jaw to jut through the back of his head. She yelled and fired another one down the hall, knocking over many aliens, good and bad, in the process. They had moved out of the docking bay into the more crowded halls. The queen had run and Raven had gone after her. They heard her grunts of fury as she wailed on the queen's own sword. Starfire felt her back touch Renee's. She had a bloody spear pointing at the offending aliens. Starfire blasted the one who was rushing her while Renee rushed forward, jutting her spear into one's face and through another's. Eyes shooting beams and fists pummeling, Starfire was Hell on wheels for these aliens. Then she felt hot white pain shoot through her and only had a second to wonder what had hit her before her brain shut down.

**Renee:**

Renee witnessed Starfire's head get blown clean in half from an alien from behind. She threw the spear with all her might into the offending alien's head. She ran up and landed on its back as it fell forward, catching the gun that flew into the air and fired rapidly at the aliens. She yelled in outrage as she felled alien after alien. Then, her own spear was picked up and thrown into her stomach, jutting from her back. She screamed and fired again, refusing to die. She put the barrel of the gun in one's face and fired repeatedly, blowing his brain apart and hitting aliens behind him.

"I will not die!" she screamed. An image of her mother's staring dead face popped in her head.

"I won't die!" she raged as she fired more shots. A laser shot glanced her ear, causing it to fly off and flip through the blood bath. Blood poured from her wounds and another picture of a dead jack and Zeng killing him popped in her head. She couldn't die! Not after what happened to her family. Another shot plowed through her chest on her right side, blood spewing onto her gun. When it had run out of energy, she threw it at an alien and ripped out the spear in her stomach. She yelled as she ran into another alien, running it clean through him and three others. Then she felt cold steel on the back of her head. She never felt the pain or felt her forehead blow apart as she was killed.

**Raven: **

Raven fell to the ground. She watched as her team mates fell and died. Starfire's head get blown in half at point blank range. Renee slaughtering and refusing to die until the front of her head was blown off. Beast Boy running his sword through Zeng's chest and Zeng using his last breath to plunge his own through Beast Boy's heart. She knew the look on Beast Boy's wasted face would haunt her even in death. She looked up at the queen as she lifted her sword, ready to plunge through her. This had to stop. Had to stop. Had to stop! Had to-

"STOP!" she roared. And just like that, time stood still. Beast Boy froze halfway to the ground and the Queen's sword just inches from her forehead. She looked and saw Crole with a laser blast inches from his shocked face. She walked through the blood frozen in the air and cluttered bodies. She touched him and he yelled out falling to the ground. He looked around in fear.

"You… you stopped time," he said in shock.

"Yes, and I think it's time for the history of the human race to change," she said as she helped him up. The gory battle scene shimmered and disappeared. They were five hours before the aliens blew up the Justice League. Time still stood still. Raven walked to a military base with Crole close behind. They walked inside and then to a large door. Inside were warheads, stacked two stories high.

"We need fifty. We are going to destroy your queen and everyone before they even get here," Raven said. Crole looked to her.

"And I?" he asked, "I will disappear as soon as my past self dies will I not? Will I die as well?" he asked. Raven looked to him. He truly was a war hero and if it weren't for him, they never would have gotten this far.

"No Crole, you will not die. Follow me," Raven said. She opened a portal and they stepped through it and into the alien ship. There were more ships than last time. They were prepping for war. They found Crole standing still, ordering some soldiers. Raven touched him and he came back mid rant.

"- never been so disgusted in my… What the?!" He whirled around to see himself and Raven. His eyes widened.

"Before you say anything," Crole told his past self, "I have come from the future to save our lives. You see, the rebel force will lose. Everyone will die. Everyone. We will help you gather your men and then we must plant fifty human warheads on this ship and plan to detonate them the moment of destroying the Justice League. It is your choice." The past Crole didn't even think about it.

"Follow me," he said. After scouring the entire ship, they found all his men and loaded them onto a Divider. They shot off to Earth and gathered the warheads. They brought them back and in fifteen minutes, had them planted all over the ship. Raven timed them precisely. Then she got into the ship and they shot off. Crole, Raven, Crole's past self, and his men all watched the monitor. They wouldn't have enough time to even think about sending a search party for him. The queen was drumming her fingers.

"We have the Justice League in our sights," an alien said.

"Fire!" she yelled. And not a second later, the entire ship imploded and exploded. Crole and his men yelled and cheered. The future Crole was slowly seeping into the past. When he was inside he looked at Raven and smiled, showing all his teeth.

"Your planet is saved Human," he said.

"As are you," She said. She felt herself being pulled to her past self. Where she would be only fourteen.

"Don't be a stranger Crole. Come visit when you like," she said. Crole smiled once again. Then she was flying to Earth and into her fourteen year old body, no longer nineteen years old. The other titans were doing whatever it was they were doing. Alive… they were all alive. But of course they were, the future never happened. She put her book down and strolled down the road. She past the school and saw Renee walking with her school friends; she was no older than fourteen either. A car was parked outside and there stood a teenager, no older than nineteen. He had spiked yellow hair, baby blue eyes, and a lopsided smile: Jack. A blonde girl got into the mustang that Jack was leaning against. Renee looked up to him and smiled.

Raven also smiled. So they would still end up together. They would never believe that in another future, another time, they were stronger than anyone and fought like Hell. Raven followed them to Jack's house. Renee seemed shy with Jack, and he seemed to be attempting to impress her. Raven giggled as she flew back to the Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing games. Beast Boy once again a Vegan playing games with Cyborg the meat lover. And BumbleBee rooting behind them. Starfire and Robin, still flirting, but not yet together. Raven looked at Beast Boy. She had a plan.

She wasn't planning on waiting five whole stinking years to tell him how she felt. Who knew what would happen to them? That night, she snuck to his room and crawled into bed with him. He looked scared at first until she kissed him passionately. He gave in and kissed back.

"Beast Boy, I love you," she whispered as he kissed down her neck. He reached the area where her zipper was and kissed back up to her lips while he slowly unzipped her cloak. The sound filled the air along with lips smacking together and parting. Beast Boy finally reached the end, just at the back of her waist. He leaned up till he was straddling her and slowly pulled off the skin tight clothing like a second skin. When Raven had been relieved of it from the waist up, Beast Boy's hormones decided that they wanted to kick back in and he attacked her ample breasts. He sucked, licked, and bit the right while fondling and squeezing the left.

"Oh Beast boy," Raven moaned as her hands ran through his hair, clinging here and there before continuing to run through. With his hormones' thirst quenched for the moment, he leaned up again and hooked his finger around the leotard where her moist womanhood resided. Raven hissed in pleasure as his knuckle purposefully grazed it. He looked into her eyes and yanked hard. The leotard slid from her body as easily as soap from a person's hands. It fluttered in the air, sounding like a flag as it landed with a soft thump on the dirty floor. Beast Boy looked up and down her body, admiring it as it shined in the moonlight from his window. He lightly let his hands roam down her angelic body. Starting with his hands running down her silky amethyst hair, he ran them over her face to her neck. He grazed her neck lightly and then ran them over her breasts, not able to resist a slight tweak, which Raven twitched in pleasure from. Beast Boy knew damn well that he was torturing her and turning her on more.

"Beast Boy, come here. I want to tell you a secret," she purred as Beast Boy's hands reached Raven's toned stomach. Beast Boy leaned in and Raven caught him around the neck, flipping them over so fast, that Beast Boy didn't even have time to register what happened. He felt his wrists become trapped by her powers so that he could not move. Raven leaned up and looked over Beast Boy, who was in his boxers.

"Lets get rid of these," Raven said with a smirk. She wrapped her fingers around the waistband and shredded them, throwing the remains to the floor. She saw it then, throbbing in front of her, a good nine and a half inches long. Her breath caught in her throat and was seized by the desire to taste it. She fell upon his large cock and began to engulf it. Beast Boy gasped loudly at this unexpected move. He moaned her name in longing as Raven sucked and licked for all she was worth. She was soon rewarded by Beast Boy yelling her name and spilling himself inside her mouth. Raven drank all she could and came up to Beast Boy, kissing him. He kissed back as she leaned back.

"My turn," she said as she crawled up to the front of his bed. She positioned herself above him and lowered herself upon his mouth. She felt his tongue immediately fling itself inside her, causing her to grip the metal stands holding the other bed above them in pleasure. Her body shuddered as she leaned forward slightly with her eyes shut tight in pleasure.

"Oh Beast Boy, that's sooooo good," she moaned as he licked, bit, and sucked on her clit. Finally, she felt herself cumming so hard that lights were blinking all around her. She didn't hear her voice screaming long and loud as she felt the throws of passion and lust filled pleasure overcome her.

"AHHHHHHHH OH BEAST BOY!!" she yelled and felt her legs shaking as she backed up to see Beast Boy licking his lips and eyeing her hungrily. Raven gripped him in her hand and positioned herself above him, feeling slightly nervous, knowing the pain would come no matter what. She hesitated for just a second and came crashing down on Beast Boy. She felt him fill her and she threw her head back, eyes tight, teeth bared and clenching tightly. A few stray tears fell down her face as the pain hit her like a brick wall. She waited until the pain subsided and began to go up and down. Soon the feelings changed. Pleasure was shooting through her in different waves and at different times. She moaned along with Beast Boy.

Her powers disappeared from Beast Boy's wrists. His hands flew to her breast and hips as he thrust upward when she came down. Beast Boy and Raven soon felt themselves coming to their peaks. Screaming each other's name, they came at the same time. Raven flopped onto Beast Boy, both breathing heavily. She reached for the blanket and covered them. Fuck the future, she thought as she hugged Beast Boy close. It was here in her arms warm and full. She closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber. Something she had not had in five years… but the future never happened, so did those five years count?


	9. the real end

Idea from The Flying Frog

Idea from _The Flying Frog_

Epilogue

Time jump seven years

Beast Boy looked left and right. He was in Raven's room. He was now twenty one years old and was thinking about marrying Raven. And curse his olden ways, but he had to speak to her father. The one banished from Earth for trying to kill them all. He fingered through Raven's library looking for a teleporting spell book. He finally found what he needed and opened it to an area of the page that sent you to Trigon the Terrible. He looked at the words. Raven had been schooling him on Azerathian so that they could speak "in code" around the others.

"Moskifisius, gondaminkus, flirtinchus dine Trigon," he whispered. An invisible wind blew through the room. Beast boy suddenly felt himself falling through a dark portal with the book tacked safely against his chest. He yelled all the way down and fell with a loud _thump_ on hard rock. He looked around. Fire shot up from everywhere at different times. Then a rumbling voice, deeper than thunder filled the cavern.

"What mortal dares to step into my domain," Trigon asked. Beast Boy looked up and noticed Trigon lounging in a large chair. He looked the same size as last time. Beast Boy took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Me," he said, sounding braver than he felt. Trigon chuckled his thunder like chuckle.

"You have humiliated me once already. Do you wish to die here in my domain?" he sneered.

"I only wish to voice my opinion," Beast Boy said, sounding all business and no-shit-from-you. Trigon leaned forward.

"Are you perhaps selling your world and friends out?" he asked hopefully. Beast Boy scoffed.

"As if," he said, "I came to tell you that you are looking at your new son in law." Trigon stared down at this insignificant speck of a human.

"A human being wishes to marry a half demon? Unheard of," he said sourly.

"Until now Trigon. I'm marrying your daughter whether you give your blessings or not," Beast Boy said. He'd of course rather _not_ have any blessing coming from Trigon himself, but his olden ways were taking the reins. Trigon knew of the future that could have been. He had seen Beast Boy fight to the death and die, along with the other Titans. He only wished his daughter had never learned to control time. And if he prevented his daughter from being happy… would she find a way to freeze him or kill him using time? He highly thought it possible. He growled loud and smashed his fist on his chair, causing the left arm to shatter.

"Very well human," he spat angrily, "But guard your future children well. I might become interested in their capabilities." Beast Boy glared at him.

"And as their father, I will personally kick… your… ass. You try it Trigon and whatever Raven will have planned for you will seem tame and humane compared to what _I_ will do," Beast Boy snarled. Trigon leaned back in his chair.

"You talk big. I'm impressed. Very well. Be gone from my sight and never think of me again. If you do I may pay a small visit to my grandchildren," he said. Beast Boy knew it was an empty threat. He had scared and startled Trigon. This was worth millions of dollars to him. He teleported back to the room and placed the book back just as Raven walked through the door.

"Hello love," she said lovingly and embraced him, kissing him passionately, "I have news." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Raven seemed ecstatic.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted, "Nothing could make this day better!" Beast Boy dropped to one knee.

"I know of one way," he said softly and took out a small box. Raven placed a hand to her chest as she gasped. Beast Boy opened the box.

"Raven Roth… will you marry me?" he asked. Raven fell upon him kissing him all over.

"Of course! Of course I will!" Beast Boy smiled. He was engaged to the hottest and most beautiful girl in the universe and was going to be a father. This was his future… this was the happiest day of his life.

**HA! THIS is the last chapter. Review pretty please!**


	10. story inspired by

**This story was inspired by the movie _Transformers_ and the trailer of _I am Legend_**


End file.
